Not Until Easter
by cutemonic fox
Summary: Ed is on lent and decides to give up sex with Roy! And Ed decides not to tell him he's on lent! How will Roy react to this? Royed Ratings will change to mature rated for: sexual perswasion XD! Chapter 11: Yaoi lover's rejoice!
1. Chapter 1

**NOT UNTIL EASTER**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Ed: In this story, Ed is not an Athiest! I repeat not an ATHIEST! Technically Lent is Catholic...but hey! I know in the series he does not believe in all that religion stuff. Just because I changed this little detail doesn't mean he isn't still our cute little shy-guy Ed.**

"What?" screamed Ed, as he choked on a piece of pie.

"Yeah." said Al.

"Lent started today, that means you have to give up something you usually do or something you like to have until Easter."

"I know what lent is Al!"

"So what do you want to give up?" asked Winry.

Ed was in Al and Winry's apartment, Ed used to live there until he and Roy got a house together. While Al and Winry lived in the apartment together, yes, they are couples, and Ed visits them usually to talk to them about him and Roy or to have something to eat.

"I'm giving up touching or even messing with mechanic tools."

"I'm giving up sneaking kittens or cats in the apartment."

"You shouldn't even be sneaking kittens or cats into the apartment in the first place honey!" yelled Winry.

"You know I can't help it!"

"Well at least there won't be any cats in our house until Easter." Winry said with relief.

Ed continued eating the pie. "I guess I will give up eating so much."

"I know you like something better than eating." said Winry. She started to think and her eyes started to quickly widen, as she got a quick thought, and then her eyes went back to their normal state. "I know what you can give up." Winry said with a evil smirk.

"What?"

"Having sex with Roy."

Ed started to choke again. "WHAT?"

"Yeah! Think about it! Every time you come over here you always tell us what a wonderful time you had with Roy, and I mean EVERYTIME you come here." said Winry.

"Yeah that is true, you give us too much detail. Almost drowned in my coffee when you told us about the **'experience' **you had." scoffed Al.

"Oh, sorry." laughed Ed.

"There's no way he's going to do that Winry, so he might as well stick to the eati-"

"Good idea, Winry." said Ed.

"What?" said Al.

"Yeah, Roy without sex is like me without food, it won't work." Ed nodded and crossed his arms.

"So you're going to torment Roy? You're cruel, brother." said Al.

"I'm just going to do it to see how he holds out for two and a half months." Ed smirked mischievously.

"Ok then, you have to keep that promise until Easter. You know how Roy can be seduceful at times." said Al while eating.

"Ok, then I will!" yelled Ed, as he walked out the door and waved.

When Ed got home he flopped on the couch. "Damn I am pooped, I feel so tired right now. Work is a bitch." Ed grabbed the remote from the table and started to watch TV. Soon his recreational time was interrupted when he heard a twist from the doorknob.

"Hello my Edward." greeted a person.

"Hello Roy." Edward greeted back.

Roy took off his coat and tossed it on the floor. "You look very SEXY in that position." purred Roy. Ed loved when Roy did that but he had to remember it was lent he had to wait until Easter.

Roy had tried to pounce on him, but he flipped over the other side of the armrest and ending up falling on his ass.

"Oh my little Ed is a little fiesty today, I like that." purred Roy as he crawled up over the armrest like a Persian cat. He tried to grab the sitting chibi on the floor with his arms, but Ed ran around to the kitchen, which he had to cut past Roy to do that, as the kitchen was connected to the living room.

"Roy calm down!" Ed ran around the kitchen table.

"Why? You always liked a good chase!" Roy jumped on top of the table. "Right my little Eddie?"

Ed ran around the table, cut through the living room, and ran upstairs.

"I like this Edward. He wants a chase does he?" Roy jumped from the table, landed flat on his feet, and chased after the fleeing human.

"Here chibi, chibi, chibi." Roy walked into the room they shared together, and saw a lump in the bed. "Very sly Edward." Roy ran into the bed and slammed on top of it, but what he landed on was too soft to be Edward. He looked under the sheets to see it was a bunch of pillows.

Edward quickly came from under the bed, with a rope and tied the rope to Roy's hands and ankles, attaching him to the bed.

"And don't call me chibi." said Ed.

"Whoa! My little Eddie is being feisty again."

Edward blushed. "Yeah Roy, thats it."

"Ok then can you untie me?" pleaded Roy, as he poked his lips out. "I promise to be good."

"Last time I did that you pinned me to the ground and started to rip my clothes off." Ed stated.

"I thought you liked that?"

"Well. I do. It's just...Shut up!" Ed turned blushing more, he had to admit he **LOVED** seeing Roy tied up like that. Ed started to doubt if he or Roy could make it until Easter, even though he does not plan to tell him.

"Well can you at least lighten these up a little, I feel like I'm losing circulation."

"Alright then." Ed started to loosen them up a little, but at that chance Roy jerked up his head and kissed Ed on the lips. "I knew you would try something like that." said Ed.

"I know, just seeing what you would do."

"Whatever Roy."

Roy chuckled. "Ok untie me now Edward. I won't try anything, I promise."

"I'm going down stairs to watch TV! Later!" yelled Ed as he opened the door.

"WHAT? UNTIE ME!"

"Not until you fall asleep, that's the only time that you're seldom."

"COME BACK HERE ED!"

Ed blew a kiss and hurried down stairs.

* * *

When you are on lent, it means that you cannot do nor have something until Easter, and it actually started March first! Therefore, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 1! I like over persistent Roy. 

P.S. **Ed is not an Athiest in this story, I repeat not an Athiest! **

**I know some of ya will hate this new removed detail and I'm sorry you feel that way...but I am glad you took time out to read my fic! XD! Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT UNTIL EASTER**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Ed: In this story, Ed is not an Athiest! I repeat not an ATHIEST! In this story that is the only thing I have changed! Nevertheless, please still enjoy XD!**

Ed had woken up on the couch to a wonderful smell elevating from the kitchen.

He picked up his head so his nose could have a better view of the scent, it smelled delicious. Ed turned around while lying on the couch to see Roy wearing an apron cooking breakfast, it seemed like it was for two.

"Well good morning Ed-kun."

Ed looked at him bewildered "How did you?"

He looked at the discarded ropes in the trashcan. Roy pulled out a pocket knife. "Boy scouts sure paid off." he smirked, while setting the knife on the counter. "Go get dressed for work, I should be done cooking by the time you get back." he said.

Ed walked upstairs, and as Roy promised, when Edward walked down stairs dressed in his brown suit breakfast was surely ready. Ed sat down looking at the wonderful feast.

Bacon that was crispy, sausage that had a smoke honey glaze, the pancakes were warm and fluffy and as soft as a cloud, and was perfectly light brown. There were also some other wonderful things, too.

Ed dug in.

Roy looked at the nine-teen year old with loving eyes as he saw him scarf down food like this was his first time eating ever!

Ed could feel Roy staring at him, but he kept eating. Roy continued to stare. _Sometimes it is hard to believe I could live with someone so **BEAUTIFUL **_Roy thought.

Eventually, Ed could feel Roy's stares deepen. "What?" Ed looked up from his consumption to look at the staring twenty-four year old.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful."

Ed blushed happily. "Umm thanks." He acted as if he had never heard that before.

Roy stitched his hand out and made it caress Ed's face. Ed looked at Roy lovingly as an acception for the touch from his palm, but then Roy's hand made its way down to Ed's shirt and unbuttoned one of the buttons from the top.

"WHOA!" Ed quickly pushed his chair back from the table away from Roy's reach. "ROY!"

"You act like I've never done that before. Ok, then fine. I'll just eat then." Roy smirked and picked up a banana and slowly started to peel its layers.

Ed looked at Roy knowing that he would use it for a sexual term as he USUALLY did. Ed just stared. _Oh no! Not again! I hate when he does that! He knows it turns me on! Damn Roy and his persistent ways with food!_

**FLASH BACK**

"Roy you know I hate cereal and MILK!" Ed pushed the bowl away from him, the non-tasting substances with bits of grain in it did not satisfy his taste buds, that substance they call cereal.

"You sure?"

"Hell yeah! Nothing can make me eat that crap!"

"Nothing eh?"

"**NOTHING!"**

"Really now?" Roy picked up the bowl and poured it on his body and let the white liquid caressed his abs and face while the grain sat on top of his head. "Will you eat it now?" Roy eyes sparkled.

Ed jumped over the table sucking the living day lights out of Roy from his kiss "You know I hate you for being so sexy." Ed started to lick the milk off of Roy's face.

"I know."

Ed's tongue made its way down Roy's body.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ed watched as Roy wrapped his tongue around the potassium, leaving it coated and wet with his own saliva.

Roy always did make food more appetizing then it needed to be.

Ed eyes widen as he started to slowly sweat, he thought he was about to have an erection."Want a bite Eddie?" Roy jerked the banana in his face.

Ed so wanted a bite but not from the banana (if you know what I mean _smirks_) "Uhhh I" Ed stammered, not really wanting to ignore the mans offer. "NO THANKS!" he seemed to yell.

Ed walked to the door, which was beside the couch. Ed took his coat from the coat rack and looked at the key hanger, but found something missing.

"Where is my..." Ed looked in his coat pocket. "I remember putting it right... ROY!!" Ed looked sternly at Roy.

Roy took a bite of his banana.

Ed forced his hand in Roy's face "Ok! Give them up I know you have them!"

"Have what?"

"My damn keys!! Don't play dumb!"

Roy smirked "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I KNEW IT!! Where the hell are they!?"

"I don't know where they are, but I do have a clue where they might be." Roy pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Ed.

It read:

_The springs of love can bounce into everybody's heart its mattress of affection can cover you, which can leave you fazed forever._

"WHAT THE HELL!!? I have no time for this Roy! I have to go to work in thirty minutes!"

Roy started to sip a mug filled with caffeine. "Well the sooner you solve the clues the sooner you get to work."

Ed stomped his feet once on the ground in frustration, Roy knowing that he hated to be late for work. Ed read the clue again. "Springs of love? Mattress of affection?" Ed then got a quick thought in his head. "THE BED!"

Ed ran up stairs to the bedroom the two men shared, he looked over the bed, under, but no clue. But the he looked between the mattresses and found a little box, he tried to open it but failed then he saw that the box needed a specific key.

"Roy! I know you have it!"

Roy was standing at the door; with his white T-shirt and boxers snickering. "I do but..."

"But what?"

"You have to strip something off of you to get it."

"What?"

"Yep or no key."

"Agghhh Royyy!" whined Ed.

"Eddddie." Roy teased as he was fumbling the key in his hand.

"Ok." Ed discarded his jacket on the ground, knowing if he did't do it he won't get to work on time. "Now give me the damn key."

"Ok." Roy tossed the key, but when Ed looked inside there was another clue. "DAMNIT ROY!!"

"Heheh."

Ed read the clue "Even though life is cruel, your reflection is always a pleasure to look at no matter how you look in it, no matter how tired you may be you always brush away your troubles with a smile...What the hell is this!?"

"Figure it out."

"Aaagggh!!" Ed slapped his forehead with his left hand, not auto mail. Then he got a quick thought "Wait a minute...Your reflection is always a pleasure? You always brush away your troubles?...THE CABINET IN THE BATHROOM!" Ed ran to the bathroom.

Roy smirked and stood by the door while Ed _ran_ across the hall. _Poor Eddy _Roy thought, as he chuckled.

After twenty minutes of opening cabinets, secret compartments, and stripping each part of clothing for a clue or key, he finally got to the last clue on the outside it read:

_Congrats, you found the last clue to get to your prize just answer this last clue!_

Ed opened the paper:

_You know who it is, and you know who he is, always in the bed you are always screaming his name the number one or known as the flame._

Ed ripped up the paper, did not really have to think about WHAT the clue was. "Damn you Roy." Ed ran up stairs and busted into their bedroom. " ROY!"

Roy was lying on the bed. "Oh hi little Edward." Roy looked at Ed seeing all he had on was his boxers. "I see you've found the next clue."

"Give it to me Roy!"

"I do. I give** it** to you every night." he smirked.

Ed blushed and rushed up to Roy. "Give me the key! I have to be at work in ten minutes!"

"Ok then look for it. Its somewhere on me."

"Whatever I just need to get to work!" Ed never did think where it could be on Roy's body, all he cared about is getting to work on time at that point.

Ed looked in Roy's mouth, hair, leg, under his shirt, but no key. Then his eyes shifted to a place Ed would not ever imagine that Roy would put the key. The only place Ed did not look on Roy's body for the key was his boxers.

* * *

OK! I am telling you right now after this chapter it's going to change to rated mature! Just say Roy is a slick bastard... (smirks) Well you have to wait to see what comes up next, hoped enjoyed this Chapter! But Ed is nineteen and Roy is twenty-four I didn't want him to be too old for Edward so I lowered the age because when Ed turns nineteen or twenty Roy's about forty five! However, as I said I hoped you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT UNTIL EASTER**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Ed: in this story, Ed is not an Atheist! I repeat not an ATHIEST! In the story that's the only thing, I have changed! Nevertheless, please still enjoy XD!**

Edward stared in a deep daze at Roy's boxers. _He did not! Did he?_ He thought. The only way for Ed to know for sure is to look and reach inside for his prize, his keys.

Edward gulps, staring at Roy. Roy looked so...so INNOCENT! Like this was normal or something! Well maybe it probably is. Ed slowly took his hand and maneuvered it to the hole of Roy's boxers. He finally got his hand in there, he felt somewhat strange doing this. He felt nervous. He would not feel this way if it were not for stupid lent!

His hand felt the keys; he quickly tried to grab them. However, when he did they would yank back inside the hole like a rabbit. Ed tried again but there was a loud manly moan from Roy. Every time he yanked, Roy would moan with pleasure._ Why is he moaning? I am not doing anything!_ Ed thought, as sweat poured from his forehead. Ed shifted his eye down closer to the hole of Roy's boxers; his eyes' widen _DEAR JESUS!_ He screamed in his head. Roy had the keyhole around his shaft (as in when you hang your keys around the holder). That's the reason why he moaned every time Edward aggressively pulled, because it was wrapped around his heat!

Edward couldn't believe it! How can one man be so perverted, but the same time be slick at the same time?

"Aren't you going to get your keys my Eddy?" Roy kept his head down on the bed, but Ed saw his satisfying smirk on his perfect face.

"Of course! I need them to get to work Mustang!" Ed pulled again, Roy moaned loudly.

"It's been along time since you've called me Mustang, Eddy. You know I prefer you to call me Roy."

"Shut up!" he pulled harder.

"Mmmmmmm Ed please pulls harder. It feels good."

Ed blushed, not the fact that Roy asked him that is that Roy was moaning so damn loud. It was turning Ed on.

Ed finally used all his power, and pulled the keyhole from around Roy's shaft, with a final moan from him.

Ed fell on his ass, his eyes gleamed at the now freed keys, but Roy was not smiling, his faced looked disappointed. Roy sighed, "So you think you'll make it to work?"

"I really doubt it. You did waste a lot of time Roy playing your little **game**" Ed bends forward, and picks up his shirt from the ground.

Roy smirked and got up from the bed "I'm sorry Eddy" Roy got closer.

" Roy you really need to stop doing this I might get f- HEY!"

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed, while he was still bending forward. "I'm sorry, I'll try to never do that again," he purred in Edwards's ear. Ed felt shivers go up his spine as he felt Roy shaft against his ass.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Roy slowly made one free hand downward near Ed's boxers, Ed did not notice

"Yeah whatever just ge-oooohhh."

Roy fumbled on the outside of Ed's boxers; he fiddled with Ed's heat and started to tickle him with his hands.

"Ahhh-Ro-Royyy."

"Now you have a nice day ok, Eddy?" Roy let go, and as soon as he did, Edward started to pick up velocity and quickly find his clothes and leave. Edward faced was flushed.

Roy smiled and stuck his head out the window, as Ed started the car "HEY EVERYBODY! YOU SEE- YOU SEE THAT!? THAT'S MINE! THAT'S MY PIECE OF ASS!? THAT'S ALL MINE!! I TAP THAT EVERY NIGHT!!" Roy shouted gleefully. Some people stopped and stared and the crazy man.

Ed blushed in embarrassment, and drove away.

Roy sighed, and went up stares to ready for work too.

"Damn you Roy!" he yelled, "Maybe if you weren't so damn sexy!" Ed looked down and didn't even know he had hard on "O shit!" he tried to push it down, almost hitting people "what am I going to do? I need some advice, before this goes any further" Ed kept driving.

* * *

This might seemed rushed; tell me if it does seem rushed so I can fix it. O YEAH I LIED! I WILL CHANGE IT TO MATURE LATER! Even though the beginning was, rather mature XD! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT UNTIL EASTER**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Ed: in this story, Ed is not an Atheist! I repeat not an ATHIEST! In the story that is the only thing I have changed! However, please still enjoy XD!**

Ed was infront of the tall establishment he called work. Ed worked as a accountant, he's the main reason that the house that him and Roy live in is still going. Roy just put in his share of profit, but not as much as Ed. Ed opened the clear glass door slowly, looking at the front desk "Damn it." He grunted. He saw a woman with short plum colored hair reading the newspaper. He quietly closed the glass door and tried to sneak past the desk, hoping that his shortness will help him get to the elevator safely without detection.

"You're late, Elric."

Ed froze when he heard that cold stern voice. "I guess I am." he laughed nervously.

The women sighed and put down the newspaper "Was it Roy again?" Ed nodded his head disappointedly.

"Sigh. Hide and seek?"

Ed nodded his head left to right.

"Tag?"

"No."

"Leap frog?"

"No. Treasure hunt."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"You know I have to tell Izumi you're late again."

"Just once Dante! Don't tell her!"

"I'm her assistant I have to tell her everything. She mostly wants updates about how you're doing."

"Ugh! Alright then fine tell her!" Ed walked to the elevator and pressed the numerical number five.

"I'm on it." Dante picked up the phone and pressed a button. "Hello can I speak to Izumi?"

Ed sighed and leaned against the railing on the elevator "Just like High school." Ed did not like the fact that his gym teacher was his manager of this wondrous building, always picking on him to motivate him. Calling him shrimp cocktail or toothpick legs to get his temper up so he can beat the hard obstacle in his old School.

The elevator door opened to his destination. He got off as other people boarded on it. He sat at his desk greeted by familiar faces.

"Why are you late Ed?" asks one person.

"Well good morning to you too, Hughes." said Ed.

"Roy again." says another man.

"I'm sure it was." said another.

"Yes I'm sure it was Breda and Fury." said Hughes as he rubbed his facial hair.

"Will you guys shut up!" Ed yelled..

"Hey! Don't yell at us, he's your lover!" said Hughes.

Ed blushed and picked up a pen and started to sign checks. "So what was it this time?" asked Hughes.

"Sigh. If ya'll shut the hell up, it was treasure hunt." Hughes nodded, and the rest followed in his agreement. "Will you guys shut up." Ed looked at the elevator, as he heard it open. A few employees walked out. He sighed and worked again. Unlike a normal boss, Izumi likes to meet her employees in person. She will call them down when it is something she does not want anybody else to hear.

"Eventually Izumi will get pissed enough to fire you." said Fury

"Won't that be a blessing?" Ed chuckled.

"Really now, Edward?"

Ed fell out the chair at the women's voice. She was standing behind him from the side. "You haven't changed a bit Edward." said the woman.

"Se-Sensei!" Edward looked at the elevator, he did not remember it opening.

"I took the stairs Edward."

"What makes you th-Oh sensei- I would never!" he laughed nervously.

"...Don't you dare lie to me Edward." Edward froze. "I've been your gym teacher for four years in High school, I know your lies."

"Sensei." he sounded gullible.

Izumi slammed her fist on top of his desk "NOW I HEAR YOU WERE LATE AGAIN!" Edward jumped up a little from the shock that she cracked that hard maple desk. "I s-see your still the ruthless teacher I've always known." he smiled.

Izumi gave a sinister chuckle and pulled out a long gym sock, with a round curve at the bottom. "Now!" She slammed the heavy sock on the desk making it crack more. "No not **_The Sock_**!" Edward has always feared that heavy indestructible thing. Izumi used it when her so-called pupils would act up against orders in High school. She smacked them with a hard thrust leaving a mark of remembrance, warning them to never do it again, or never piss her off again. Edward should know he still has a small bump on his head, which receded after a good few packs of ice, but it was still there. He did know what was at the bottom of the sock, but damn was it heavy and hard.

"You still have that?"

"Yes I do! Now tell me why you are late again! It was Roy wasn't it?"

Ed shook his head.

She sighed, "Ed you need to talk to Roy about keeping you from getting to work on time, every time you're late your paycheck recedes."

"You try to tell him that!" Ed started to rise, using the balance of his chair "He's been kind of persistent lately, actually more persistent."

Izumi stared at Ed for a minute. "Ed are you on Lent?"

"Uh maybe."

"What did you give up?"

"Nothing special!"

Izumi glared at Ed "You say he's more persistent than usual?"

"Uh-yeah."

"You gave up sex with him didn't you?"

Ed twiddled his fingers.

"Well there ya go."

"You did Ed?" asked Hughes. "Ya'll aren't going to last for a week" he laughed.

Ed shuttered down in his desk blushing.

Dante came up behind Izumi. "If you keep neglecting his needs Elric he'll get it from somewhere else, you know how Mr. Mustang is sex driven."

"Shut up Dante! He would never!" yelled Ed angrily.

"I'm telling you what a man does after not having something for so long, that's why-"

"That's enough Dante, what do you need to tell me?" asked Izumi.

"I just got a call; they need you at a meeting."

"Alright."

Izumi was going for the steps again "You sure you don't want to take the Elevator Mrs. Izumi?" asked Dante.

"I've got to stay physically fit, you can take the elevator if you want too." Izumi speeded down. Dante sighed and followed.

Ed watched as Hughes and the rest put bets on him, he sighed angrily. "He would never do that." he whispered.

Roy was sitting at flat desk that connected with others. He worked at a suicide hotline helping people get over the problem of killing themselves. He really did not do a good job at it, he made them want to kill themselves more, but sometimes he is helpful. His work phone started to ring, he looked at Havoc. Seeing he was already occupied he picked it up.

"Hello suicide hotline."

_My kids are dead! So is my husband: cries: I don't know what to do! I have been fired from my job! My bills are overdue and my lights and water has been cut off! My grandmother died yesterday and-and I have a gun to my head and I am ready to trigger it!_

"Ok, one thing ma'am its kind of hard to talk to you when your wailing and talking at the same time, get your crying over with then call and secondly, if you want a job I can give you one to start you off."

_Really?_

"Yeah, you can have mine." he said coldly

Havoc snatched the phone from Roy. "Hello? Ma'am? Are you still there?" There was only a dial tone. Havoc slammed the phone back on its receiver. "She hung up?" Roy questioned.

"Yeah thanks to you!"

"What I do?"

"Roy you keep killing our costumers!"

"No I don't, they kill themselves."

"Past the point! We are supposed to keep them living for a little bit longer until God does his job and smites them himself. Until then we have to keep them alive when they call."

"Have you ever thought they were intended to die that way? Killing himself?" he questioned.

Havoc slapped his forehead.

Roy looked at the clock "I wonder what Ed's doing. I hope he made it to work on time."

"You played your little game this morning didn't you Mustang?" said a woman sternly.

"Uh you can say that Riza." he smiled nervously. "But he's being more resistant than usual, usually, he would give in after awhile but now he's really defending himself more then ever."

"Maybe he's tired of you constantly doing that, I know the feeling of you cussing out the costumers." he laid his head on his hand. Riza came behind him and stood there so she could hear the conversation better.

"Or maybe he's cheating on you." said a voice.

Roy looked a woman with a face of a dark evil mermaid. "Shut up Lust."

"Don't be mad Mustang, but there is a chance that might be true."

"Quiet Lust!"

"All men are the same when they get tired of something, they get fresh meat to conquer, that's how it was for me, always cheating and lying. I couldn't take it until I found that one special person which made me feel like I was always wanted. She never cheated on me and never will."

"Doesn't mean that your going out with Dante doesn't mean she ain't doing the same thing." sneered Roy.

"Well I'm surer than you are." she toddled her way to the door. "Think about it." she left.

"Don't worry about it Roy."

"Seriously don't. Havoc and I have been married for three years now, he has not cheated on me, and he is a man. Well at least I hope not." she glared at Havoc.

"Of course not! I would never do that! Especially when you have the power of lead on your side." he laughed nervously.

"I know you wouldn't do that to me Havoc, I completely trust you." she pecked him on the cheek

"I gave up my cigarettes to be with you, and I'll give up everything else." he said sweetly.

"Yeah your right he would never cheat on me! Ed loves me too much and I love Ed too much! He would never do that!"

"See told you!"

"But doesn't mean Lust isn't right either." he whispered, as he heard the work phone ring.

* * *

Sorry for the non-yaoish chapter! More Yaoi in the next chapter promise! Sorry for the weird couplings like LustxDante XD! Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**NOT UNTIL EASTER**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Ed: in this story, Ed is not an Athiest! I repeat not an ATHIEST! In the story that is the only thing, I have changed! Nevertheless, please still enjoy XD!**

Ed was driving home " Roy would never do anything like that! Cheat on me? Yeah right!" Ed murmured angrily, since what Dante said that morning it has been bugging him all day. "That bitch! I hate her! She doesn't know Roy like how I know him!" he sighed calmly " Roy couldn't want sex that bad to cheat on me could he?" he asked, to himself "Why am I even thinking about this? I completely trust him!" he grunted.

Ed looked to see his house coming up on the road, that's when he spotted another car in front of his house, knowing it was Roy's he willingly parked behind it. "I see Roy made it home first today," says Ed. Ed got out the car and went to the back doors of the car to get his folders and work materials, knowing he had a lot of stuff to do tonight. That is when he was fiercely pushed on his stomach on the seats; he was confused at first, but then knew whom it was " Roy gets off!"

"But Eddy do you not like this? How long has it been since we've done it in the car huh?" Roy purred in his ear, making Ed spine shiver up and down " Roy I ain't going to tell you again get the hell-mmm" Ed was interrupted when Roy sucked on the back his neck to make him shut up. Roy knew when he got the neck Ed was all his, that is what makes it bad for Ed.

Each suck or lick on Ed's neck or ear, his moans got louder."Aaahaahh" Ed moaned. Roy try to grab his jacket off, but Ed still had enough since to pull it down "come on Eddy conceive to me. You know you want it. Conceive." Roy whispered in his ear, Ed shivered as he felt his hot breath on his ear. "Alright I will, just let me take off my jacket, and get more comfortable." Roy smirked _your in my web now _he thought.

Roy sat up off of Edward, so he could have an upright position to take off his jacket. However, as soon as Roy got off of him, he opened the other door on the opposite side, and sprinted to the door of his house. Ed reached into his coat pocket for his keys, he found them but he had to get the right key and put it in "shit!" He screamed scrambling with key, and trying to slip it in the hole.

Roy was not to far from him, "I see birdie wants to play chase again," mocks Roy "alright lets see how this putty tat catches birdie." Ed started to panic, until he got the key in the hole. He quickly ran inside, locked the door, and slid down the door. Until he heard the lock being tampered with, "shit I forgot he also has a key to the house too!"

Ed got up and ran upstairs, hearing Roy not to far from him. He ran in the room that the two lovers shared, and transmuted the lock. "Alright" sighed Ed "he wont get through this!" he laughed. Until he heard something behind "how could I forget to lock the wind-" before Ed could finish his body was thrown on the bed.

Ed body was turned, and Roy quickly tied his hands to the bedpost. "Please Roy I have a bunch of work to-" Roy slipped his tongue inside of Ed's mouth "please don't talk, just feel" says Roy, as his tongue licked and tasted familiar saliva from his lover. Roy hand reached backward to unbutton Ed's pants, while the other undid his shirt. Ed closed his eyes tightly _please! Anything! Something save me from the wonderful torture _Ed thought _I need to stick with lent! I need to help! _

Roy reached into his pants, to find his harden length _please! Anything! Something! _He screamed louder in his mind. That is when the doorbell wrung. Roy looked up from his task, Ed sighed in relief "thank you"

Roy grunted, and unlocked the door "now don't go anywhere my Eddy" Roy chuckled, as if he could. He opened the front door "yes?"

"Can I see Mr. Elric?"

"May I ask who are you?"

"Yes you may, I am Izumi, his boss, and he left some work on his desk and I also picked up his work in his car and in front of your house too. If he doesn't get done with this he might be fired," she threatened.

Ed eyes widen when he heard 'fired', oh how he hated that is word when it came down to work. He lost his other job because of Roy he did not want to loose this one.

"I'll give it to-"

"I'll feel more comfortable giving this to Ed Mr. Mustang, no disrespect"

"Alright hold on" Roy came upstairs, "your boss wants to give you some paper-"

"I know just tie me down."

Roy did what he was told. Ed walked downstairs, while Roy sat on the bed and put his hand behind his head "so close" he sighed. "Yes Izumi" says Ed

"Was I too late?" chuckled Izumi, while handing the paperwork to the clearly stressed out chibi. "Just in time" Ed sighed in relief "but how did you...?"

"I had a hunch that's all"

"Good hunch" sighs Ed

"I still got it" smiles Izumi

"But are you...?"

"Huh?"

"Are you really going to fire me?" he asked worriedly. "No I thought that if I said that you would come out of hiding, but I guess you were tied up, that's why I told him I wanted to give it to you in person" she winked

"Still the same slick gym teacher you always were I see" Ed laughed.

Izumi looked at Ed's smiling face "Oh yeah Edward next Monday your going to have a new partner to help you out on your work, so you won't have so much trouble getting it done"

"Really? Thanks! What's the person name?"

"I think his name is Enwry, no never mind his name is Envy. Signed for an application today. He's going to be your assistant from now on" she smiled

"Thank you Izumi" he chimed, while she walked away waving. "Oh yeah Edward. My son wrath will come to your house on Sunday to pick up your finished work, so you should get to working"

"Sigh...alright."

"And Edward have a nice weekend" she said, as she drove away.

"I will" he smiled, while re-entering inside his house.

* * *

Well all right another chapter has been through! More lemon coming up! XD! review!


	6. Chapter 6

**NOT UNTIL EASTER**

**CHAPTER 6 **

It's been two months and close to Easter and there's only one thing: Roy. Is. Pissed. He's been really Ornery about the restriction from Ed's boxers. Right now he was eating shrimp ice cream and watching yaoi. Roy has a way for showing his anger without really expressing it, when the problem was Ed he would eat shrimp, if it was about sex he would watch yaoi and eat ice cream because naturally ice cream taste good and sex feels good. When it's about work he will eat bananas all week. (If you've heard that song banana phone XD!)

But today he was eating, well, shrimp ice cream and watching yaoi, and Ed knew the reason he was like this because of him, he just wish he would have eating something that represented him better than that. Why shrimp? It couldn't be anything else? Ed looked at him and sighed there was nothing he can say to get out of this state except 'Lets have sex!' and he'll drop everything and carry him upstairs.

Ed sat at the kitchen table and was reading some documents, he adjusted his glasses "invoice 47417 is seventy-eight dollars and fifty four cents and..." before Ed could finish the doorbell rung "wonder who that could be?" he asked. He looked at Roy hoping he would answer the door, but all he did was turn up the TV making the yaoi he was watching louder. "I'll get it" Ed sighed

Ed answered the door "Oh hey Wrath...more paper work?" he sighed sadly

"Yeah" he smiled sweetly

"Is my new assistant getting any of this work?" he asked

"Yeah he is. In all honesty, he's getting as much as you are getting" Wrath tried to step into the door but Ed blocked the door "its ok Wrath I can put those on the table myself" Ed smiled nervously; knowing what was on TV wasn't kid appropriate.

"That's alright I know your busy I'll do it myself!" Wrath smiled, as he slipped under Ed's arm, "Wait! No! Wrath!" Wrath had stopped and his eyes went wide his lips separated in shock. Roy turned his head towards Wrath having some shrimp hanging from his mouth, Wrath gasped. Roy just sucked the left over shrimp in his mouth "Hey kid you like porn?" he asked.

Ed quickly grabbed Wrath and pushed him out the door "well it was nice meeting you again Wrath, we should do more of this sometime!" he yelled with a smile, while slamming the door. Wrath stood there wide eyed "Oh yeah!" Ed opened the door and grabbed the paper work "bye!"

Ed sighed and leaned against the door, soon his sigh turned into blind rage. " Roy!" Ed screamed, while slamming the paper work on the kitchen table. Roy just ignored him, "Why are you so repugnant and stupid? You never consider other people well being, you only care about you damn self!!" he finished.

"So what? He's about what? Twelve? He probably watches this crap all the time" Roy yawned "its most likely nothing new to him, he probably masturbates for all we know" Roy scratched his arm pits.

"That's not what I mean! Your always an ass when it comes down to you not getting someth-ugh never mind!" Ed screamed. Roy shrugged that's when the phone wrung, since Roy was closet he answered it "A-hoy-hoy?" he said, Ed rolled his eyes "Uh-huh, ok I'll be sure to tell him" he hung up the phone.

"Who was it?"

"It was your gym teacher, she says she'll be over here in a thirty minutes to kick your ass"

"W-why!? What I do!!?" he screamed in terror.

"Something about revealing porn to her child-or something" he finished.

"See, that's what I mean! I always get in trouble for your shit!!" he screamed

"Whatever" Roy found out he was out of ice cream and shrimp. "Out of ice cream" Roy stated, as he slipped on his pants "You want something at the store?" asked Roy, as he put on his shoes.

"A little support would be good!" Ed sobbed, as he had his head down and he beat his hand on the kitchen table, knowing the beating he was about to get.

Roy grabbed his keys "one first-aid kit, got it"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy was at the store getting the materials he needed for his prolonged anger he had inside of him. "Hmm, maybe I should get strawberry this time" he whispered. He was about to grab the last strawberry ice cream as another was about too "excuse you" he said rudely, not meaning to.

"Oh were you about to grab this?" the guy smirked

"Well isn't it obvious?" Roy scorned.

"Well calm down black-haired wonder you can have the ice cream" smirked the guy, as he put his hand down.

"What the hell gave you the balls to call me that?" Roy said in a warning tone. "Names Envy, don't giva' fuck what I say or if it offends you" he said sarcastically.

"Well names Roy, not afraid to kick people's asses in public places" he warned.

"Oh you must be the infamous Roy Ed is always talking about" Envy laughed "you are so lucky you know that man?"

"Am I?" Roy questioned sarcastically, as he reached for some frozen shrimp, which he would cook when he gets home. "Yeah" Envy got close to Roy's ear "that's one sexy piece of meat you have at home"

"Hey back up bastard! He's mine! If you ever-"

"Hey calm down Robo-Cop, just saying, why are you so peeved?" he asked.

"None of your damn business" Roy growled

"Come on, I'm a natural mind reader, even though I can't read them" Envy smirked

"Ok shoot, read my mind and tell me why I'm so peeved" Roy stated.

"Ok well one thing you're buying shrimp and Ed is short, so he's the problem. Also from the way your neck looks and your arm you haven't had sex for I'd say, about a month" Roy gave a small gasp "stop me if I'm wrong" Envy suggested, Roy didn't "ok then your eating unlimited supply of shrimp and ice cream, and ice cream equals sex and shrimp equals Ed. So if you put it together it all comes up to Ed isn't giving you no ass" Envy finished.

"How did yo-"

"Its amazing what can do with a few signs and evidence" Envy smiled "here" Envy grabbed another pack of shrimp and a container of vanilla ice cream "so you wont have to make another trip to the store" Envy walked away with a devilish smile. All Roy did was look blankly at him as he walked away "damn that guy is weird" Roy sneered, as he put the shrimp and ice cream in the buggy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy made his way home carrying a brown bag of groceries, he stopped "its kind of to quiet" Roy shrugged and walked in just say the outside looked better than inside, he dropped his bought goods on the ground "What...the hell" Roy stuttered. Broken kitchen table, broken coffee table, paint scratched off the wall, couch spewing cotton, broken chair leg lodged into the TV, papers everywhere, broken cans and glasses, unbalanced pictures and broken ones, and knocked out/sleeping chibi on the couch _I'm guessing Izumi was here _thought Roy.

Roy turned his eyes to Ed, seeing that his shirt was dramatically ripped off and he had beating scars all over his face and stomach. Seeing Ed laid out on the couch with his shirt off kind of gave Roy REALLY naughty thoughts. Roy crawled over the arm rest and on a cushion of the couch "maybe just..." Roy leaned over Ed's beautiful face and kissed him on his lips and lifted his body little back up, he stopped "maybe just one long one" Roy leaned father over Ed arching his back he sucked his lips with Ed's and first it was polite, but then it got erotic.

He stuck his tongue in his mouth and it swarmed his mouth, he made smacking sounds enjoying it, he missed the feeling of him and Ed kissing oh so much. His hands grabbed Ed's head and squeezed it with his lips harder; soon Ed joined his tongue with his. The sweet, sweet taste of Ed's tongue made Roy excited, there was a lovely moan coming from chibi. Roy wasn't sure if he was awake or not but it seemed like it.

"R-Roy" Ed muffled.

Roy lifted his head violently and he sat up. Ed opened his eye slightly and lifts his body and stared at Roy tiredly "she really kicked my ass" he gave a tired/weak smile, as he fell on Roy's knee. Ed snuggled a little until he maneuvered his tired self up, until he made way up into Roy's shirt. Roy chuckled because Ed's hair on his body was VERY ticklish. Ed finally made his way thought the collar of the shirt and snuggled from the warmth of Roy's body. Roy's warm body made any winter worth staying in.

Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's Body making him fall back against the arm rest, Roy smiled, and he was so adorable like a little kitten in a basket. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed on the outside of his shirt "I'll get him tonight" Roy whispered, as he fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell happened?" Ed said, as he rubbed his moist head; just got out of the shower. "All I remember is Izumi going ballistic and beating me left, right, up, and down." Ed yawned "Plus, I promise downstairs was a mess before I was knocked out, ah well" Ed shrugged, that's when he was violently thrown on the bed both Roy and Ed shared.

" Roy what are you-ahhhhh doooinnng" Ed moaned, as Roy was rubbing his naked crotch "you know damn well what I'm doing" Roy said.

"Aaahhh please aaah stop"

"No. It's been two fuckin months Edward and nothing is stopping me, nothing. I cleaned up the whole living room from the little battle you had today and I **deserve** something in return" Roy scorned, as he ripped off Ed's towel and tossing it on the floor, Roy licked his lips "don't you miss this feeling Ed?" Roy grabbed Ed's crotch and squeezed it, Ed bent his head back and moaned loudly, he did, he did miss that feeling dearly.

"I thought so, well you'll be feeling that all night because-" Roy started to rub his crotch "nothing will be disturbing us" Ed started to breath faster and made a low moaning squeal, that's when the phone started to ring "no fuckin way!!" Roy yelled, he picked up the phone

"Who the hell is it!!?" Roy screamed

_"Umm can I speak to mister Elric please?"_

"Can people fuck without being disturbed!? Damn!!"

_"...um sir? Its kind of an emergency can please speak with him?"_

Roy faced turned red in anger, as he looked down at Ed's face "here!! It's for you!!" Roy screeched. Ed grabbed the phone, while Roy laid on top of Ed from frustration

"Hello?"

_"Umm mister Elric?"_

"This is he"

_"I know this is none of my business, but who was that?"_

"That was my lover, he's just really mad right now, I apologize for his outburst of Fury on the phone, so what's going on?"

Roy turned his head a little to Ed with these ominous filled eyes "right now? Ok thanks for telling me" Ed hung up the phone.

"So what did they say?" Roy grimed.

Ed smiled nervously; Roy sighed and lifted off of him. "They said" Ed started, as he got up and went to his underwear drawer "I have to go work and finish all the paper my so called 'assistant' didn't finish, I seemed to always clean up everybody's messes now" Ed sighed, as he put on his button up shirt and pants. _I should be thanking them for calling that was a close one _Ed thought, while smiling.

Ed had left the house once again. Roy was fed up something was going down Roy picked up the phone and dialed a number "Hello? Can I speak to the marriage counselor doctor Ashley?" Roy said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I'm back my PC's fixed and back in action!

Thanks for reading I'm back! Also I made some AMVs on youtube if you like, check them out they'll be in my profile! You'l probably see new AMVS every week in my profile so look in my profile for updates of new ones! BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

**NOT UNTIL EASTER**

**CHAPTER 7**

Ed sighed as he stepped out of the car "I don't want to stay up all night doing this, but that phone call was perfect timing" he smiled. There was a man standing at the door smiling, he was wearing a regular white T-shirt and tie black pants and a black hat shielding his eyes, Ed guessed he is the one that called.

"Thanks for coming Mr. Elric, for what I heard on the phone you were **'busy'** " he smiled.

Ed blushed "Oh yeah, just ignore that he was kind of upset" Ed laughed nervously. The person smiled, he pulled out the keys to the building and unlocked the door.

"So how much my assistant didn't finish?" Ed asked as he saw the man press the elevator button. "Well so far as I know it's not much, but the reason he couldn't finish is because of the sudden illness of an elder." They both entered the elevator and Ed pressed the floor his office was set at.

"I wish the best for his family member, maybe I should give him some flowers to give to them" Ed smiled "I know he hasn't been my assistant long, but I still be considerate"

They both exited the moving box "Will he be back tomorrow?" asked Ed, as he walked to his desk "tonight" the guy smirked, as he punched the elevator buttons. "Hey, what the hell?" Ed turned around quickly "why did you break the elevator?"

"So we can have a moment alone-" he threw off his hat "My sexy shrimp"

"E-Envy what is the meaning of this?" Ed screamed.

* * *

"Umm I'm sorry it's kind of late sir, doctor Ashley has left and went home, you'll have to call back tomorrow between the hours of 8 am through-"

"Please ma'am this is an emergency" Roy coughed out. The women on the phone felt sorry for Roy because he sounded like he was on the verge of crying, not knowing how good of an actor he was.

"Sir what is our name?" she sighed

"R-Roy Mustang"

" Roy? Roy is that you? Hey it's me Paninya!" she shrieked in happiness. "Paninya?" Roy thought about it for a while. "Don't tell me you don't remember! College! Junior Varsity!"

"Oh yeah Paninya! You defended the little people, and got into fights often," Roy said.

"Yeah" she laughed, "so you wanted to talk to Ashley? For you I will give you her cell number! She might get mad, but I don't care"

"Thanks Paninya"

"No prob!"

* * *

Envy took a step close to Ed, he stepped back "stupid question for one to ask" Envy said "Let me answer your question with one of my own, why hide a seed from the earth, when you can grow it in the earth and keep it from going dull" Envy said in a poetic tone.

"What are you getting at?" Ed yelled, "You know damn well what I'm talking about Ed!" Envy smiled, as Envy started to take faster steps toward him, Ed fell up against the desk forgetting it was there.

"No I don't know"

"Your love life with that jackass is going dull and you need a new source! Someone-" Envy pinned Ed to the desk "better"

"I don't need anybody else! Roy is my one and only!"

"Shut the fuck up! I met your sunshine and joy at the store and he seemed to be mad at the fact you have not had sex with him for a while! You obviously want something else!" Envy enraptured him in a long and hard kiss "and I'm that something" Envy ripped his shirt leaving scraps of leather.

"Stop! I don't love you!" Ed screamed, as Envy some how slickly took off his red jacket and tossed it on the ground, Ed kicked and raised hell.

"Now my Eddy calm down"

Ed stopped, he promised he heard Roy's voice he looked at Envy to see him smirking wider "al right...Eddy?" Envy smiled. That bastard sounded just like Roy! How dare him! He did not look like him but sounded like him.

Ed eyes widen, "My impersonations are good aren't they?" Envy said "I'm getting better each time" Envy gripped roughly make sure movement resides on the upper body "So are you ready Eddy?"

"Stop sounding like Roy! Stop!"

Envy sucked his neck; Ed closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep from moaning he did not want Envy to when what he wants. "Come on Eddy it's me Roy, I love you stop resisting" Envy said.

Ed looked at Envy his mind was playing tricks on him! Ed started to see Envy head form into Roy's; it actually did not form but Ed's mind was making it do that. He thought he saw Roy over him but he did not. Ed stopped struggling, but only a little.

Envy's plan was being put to work; he kissed him in a passionate way his tongue went in_ now lets see if my plan is actually working. _Envy thought, Ed closed his eye's tight "n-no you're not Roy! You're not Roy!" Envy grimed at him, he unbuckled Ed's belt buckle and quickly slipped off his pants and boxers "I'll make sure you scream my name by the end of this session!" he yelled.

Ed started to struggle again "Stop! No! Please!" Ed pleaded. Envy disregarded his cry for sympathy, he grabbed his length and slowly massage it up and down curve its perfect structure. Ed puffed his chest and breathed trying to not to moan, "S-stop" Ed pleaded, Envy continued. "I said...STOP!" Ed mustered all his strength and pushed Envy off, which Envy did not enjoy at all.

Ed headed for the exit door, but Envy was too quick he had pinned him up on his stomach against desk "that was a huge mistake chibi" Envy said with danger in every word "I was going to make this pleasurable, but you just had to force my hand." Envy quickly took off his clothes off with one hand and kept Ed's hands pinned down on the desk with the other hand.

Envy did not put nothing on his length, he just forced it in there, Ed froze Envy forced himself in there at a hard and very painful; Ed gritted his teeth salty tears started to crusade down his cheeks "Stop it! Stop! It hurts!" Tears covered his screaming pain.

"You had your chance of pleasure and you gave it up!" Envy yelled.

The pain went on and on which seemed for centuries to Ed was fifteen minutes to Envy. Ed started to bleed from his butt; it was so painful he could not scream "uh...uh...uh" all he could utter out every time Envy thrust. His vision went bleak the last thing he felt was something feeling him up that is when he went out.

* * *

Ed had awakened from an utterly unbearable pain in his ass; he was laid out on the floor on top of his jacket. With his pants beside him, His shirt could not be returned because of the sudden destruction of it. He adjusted his eyesight to see a note beside him 'tell anybody and I will make sure you boyfriend goes missing with out a trace, yeah I am that good' Ed crumpled up the note; he started to cry hysterically, which filled the whole building with grief.

Ed had put on his clothes, actually, he wrapped his coat around body and put on his pants and the rest of his accessories, and he cranked up his car and drove away from the ominous building. Ed started to have shifted thoughts _why? Why me? I could have prevented that completely! I betrayed Roy! It is my entire fault my love life so bleak _Ed gripped the wheel _it is my entire fault! _Ed screamed in his head, while sobs came running down his cheek

Ed had made it home he looked in his pocket for his key, he had found it in his pants, he hesitated at first afraid that Roy might sense automatically what happened, that he was raped. Ed sighed Roy's not that observant. Ed opened the door to see Roy laid out on the couch; sleep. I guess he was waiting for him; he was so thoughtful unlike himself. Ed not knowing the reason Roy was on the couch is because he was waiting for him so he can have a second attempt of plowing him.

Ed quickly headed upstairs to get the stench of guilt off him; Ed was so filled with woe even though none of this was his fault. Ed had started the shower he quickly tossed his tainted pants and jacket in the clothesbasket, he promised himself he would discard of them as soon as he got out the shower.

After about ten minutes of cleansing he grabbed some soap and a rag, but the thing is when he was washing himself it seem like he never got cleaned his so called guilt didn't want to go. Ed stared wide at the imaginary stains on his arm he started to rub vigorously on his arm "come on, come off!" Ed screamed mildly. He looked at his other arm to see stains that were invisible to everybody else except him.

"Wh-what is this? COME OFF!" He screamed, Ed looked all over his body to see invisible spots his eyes filled up with tears "stop it!" he hit his fist on the wall "please..." he slid down the shower wall "please stop" he looked at his hands to see the spots have gone. He cried again, this was too much.

After the shower, he walked downstairs to see Roy still knocked out with one leg on the floor and the other on top of the couch and his arm hanging off the couch too. Ed showed a compassionate smile before he yawned. He was so cute, in his own grown man, sexy, perverted way. Ed sighed sadly, as if as he wanted to be held in his time of need.

He crawled on top of Roy on one End of the couch and cradled his self on his chest; Roy's heartbeat matched his, maybe his love life was not going down after all. He gave yawn and fell asleep on his chest; Roy wrapped his arms around Ed, he also yawn. Roy opened his eye to see a cute blond laying on his chest, at first he smiled but his smile saddened he turned his head towards the steps and stared at them for the longest. Ed grunted a little, Roy just laid his head steady back on the couch cushion and closed his eyes.

* * *

I'm sorry Ashley that I didn't put you in this one I'll put you in the next chap I promise and you two Axel-fiery-gurl, Ugh I'm sleepy my eyes are filled with fatigue, I need sleep...yeah bed...the bed is nice.

**I also added some more of my AMVS Fairly Odd Parent mixed with FMA so go check it out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOT UNTIL EASTER**

**CHAPTER 8**

**I decide to change Roy's age I hate it to I'm making him...24 I think that's better than 35**

**Sorry if the punctuation isn't that good I was in a hurry. If one of you could punctuated it for me and send it to me that would be great because...I'm lazy as hell. No need to ask just copy punctuates for me and sends it to me. So I can exchange it. If you do that for me I'll do anything for you no matter how stupid or how extreme I'll do it, as long as it has to do with fan fiction or you tube XD!! Enjoy this chap.**

"Wake up" Roy said coldly as he threw a pillow at Ed and flipped him off the couch. The impact of the floor brought enough attention to Ed's mind to say he was awake "huh? What?" Ed prostated as he wiped fatigue from his pupils. "Get dressed" Roy said sternly, as he started put on his shoes. He wasn't wearing anything formal just a button up shirt and black dress pants with some black shoes.

"wha-what f-"

"Shut up and get dress" he mused in a cold tone "I'm not telling you again" Roy grimed, as he finished tying his shoes "pick some shit out of the closet and put it on. I really don't care what just get dressed."

Ed looked at him with a obscure look "what is wr-"

"You have no time to wash your teeth or eat. So hurry up I'm giving you seven minutes" Roy said, as he grabbed the keys to his car. "I'll be waiting in the car. Don't ask questions just do it" he closed the door.

Ed still had a look of baffle smudged on his face, but he did what he was told. He walked upstairs to there room what in the hell is wrong with him? Ed thought. He went through the drawer for some clothe, he slipped on a regular black shirt and some blue jeans, "Where the hell is he taking me?" He murmured, as he tied his shoes "I guess I'll find out" he sighed.

Ed locked the door to the house before entering Roy's car, he closed the door and they both drove out the drive-way. Now the Roy never popped a question about last night, and why Ed was so late. He just kept driving with a stern-yet calm face. It was getting on Ed's nerves.

" Roy, where are you taking us?"

Silence.

Ed grunted in frustration "forget it, if your going to be like this then there's no point by asking." he set his head on his hand, and enjoyed the sight out the window, it was a good ten minutes and Ed was still looking out the window that's when they passed a sign "M C?" he read, as they came up on a building.

Roy found a parking space and took it upon himself to take it. He got out the car and traveled Ed's side of it, when opened it he quickly tossed him over his shoulder.

"The hell!?" Ed screamed.

"Shut up" he said coldly, as he slammed the door with his foot. Ed was starting to get mad now; Roy was pissed and wouldn't tell him why! Why!? They should be able to share everything with each other! He was like the black phantom now or something!

"Hey Paninya" Roy greeted the front office assistant.

"Hi Roy" she smiled, trying her best to ignore the boy being on his shoulder "Your looking for Ashley right? Well you her first person today for counseling, go up the fifth floor and it's the first door on the right" she smiled.

Ed's eye's widen "THE FUCK!? COUNSELING!? WERE AT A FRIGGIN' MARRIAGE COUNSELING BUILDING!? PUT ME DOWN ROY!!"

"Thanks Paninya" he said calmly, while carrying the squirming child to the elevator. When they were in there Roy put Ed down, Ed was so furious "What the hell is wrong with you!? If we have problems we can work it out on our own! We don't need anybody else snooping in our trust! Why are we going to a marriage counselor!? We're not even married!!"

Roy still looked forward, he wasn't looking at Ed eye to eye "Ed" he finally spoke "is there something your not telling me?" he asked

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Never mind then, if you don't love me enough to tell me anything there's no such thing as trust anymore" he closed his eyes. Ed gasped in shock, this wasn't Roy, this couldn't be Roy he fell in love with. Could it?

"What the hell do you mean!? I love you more than you fucking know!!" he screamed

"Come on, her door is right there" he pointed out very clearly, as he got off the elevator. Before Roy could open the door Ed quickly pulled him and pinned wrist down and against the opposite wall " Roy..." He grit teeth angrily, "I still don't know why were here! Why won't you fucking answer me!? I don't know what I did wrong!!" he screamed, as he looked at him with desperate eye's practically pleading for an answer. Roy was looking down at him, but right through him as he did not say anything, there was an ominous pause "I'm not perfect...but...I...try...to be...everything you want Roy...what is it!? Do you not find me attractive in your eyes anymore!? Is that it...is that the fucking reason!? "He screamed, holding back tears.

The door opened form the other wall "umm I couldn't help to hear the yelling out here...are you two my nine o'clock appointment?" the marriage counselor asked. Roy nodded, as he slowly moved Ed to the side like paper which added more suffering inside of the small boy. He followed behind only to have clearly depressing aura following him.

"My name is Ashley, your marriage counselor for today or you can call me Dr. Ashley, so what's the problem?" Ed quickly started first "Well one thing! I don't even know why we're here!!" he yelled

"You know clearly why we're here" says Roy coldly. Ed was fed up with his stank and mysterious attitude "THE FUCK I DO!! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SHIT!!"

"I can feel the tension between you two" she chimed, as she closed her eyes in frustration at the excessive cussing. She picked up a pad and flipped it up "which one of you are Roy Mustang?" she asked

"I am" Roy answered

"Ok you start, what is your reason for bringing your lover, since he clearly doesn't know why?" she said. Roy crossed his legs, sat his elbows on his highest knee and wrapped his hands near his mouth, trying to make the statement he was about to say as professional as he could "Our intimacy moments have been decreasing dramatically, actually it seems like we have stop being intimate all together lately." he said.

"This crap is about having sex!? You brought me here because I stop giving it up!? You've got me grieving over here for no damn reason!!"

"It's not only that Ed" Roy started

"What else is the reason you treated me like shit this morning!?" he asked

Roy looked at him with cold eyes "You're acting like a clueless child. Stop embarrassing yourself, your throwing a tantrum and unnecessary words across this room is not making this any more easier so sit back shut up and go with what's going on. You know why your here, you know what you did, so stop acting like you don't." he finished with a sting.

Ed whole world inside of him crumbled, he turned empty he show no response he just put his head down, knowing he wasn't going to win this why is he being like this? _Why is he acting so..._

"Ed could you kindly step out?" Dr Ashley asked politely, Ed shook his head with out showing his face and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Ashley could here something sliding down the wall outside her wall "Now tell me what happened that he doesn't really know about"

"He knows, but I'll tell you"

* * *

Ed sat in the hallway outside the door sobbing with his arms wrapped around his knee " Roy, what did I do to make you so angry? I don't know what I did... Roy..." Ed cried softly "What did I do wrong? Where did I GO wrong?" Ed lowered his head against his knee and cried softly.

* * *

"That's pretty hard evidence Mr. Mustang, but there's nothing better than getting the truth from the source it's self." she said wisely.

"I've tried to get the answer from him but he acts like he doesn't know" Roy stated.

"Maybe he actually doesn't know what you're talking about. I can tell he wasn't lying" she started "When somebody telling a lie they look on the left and up, which is the creative side of the brain. He looked know where but you. He wasn't lying, but it's always nice to get real info from a human instead of something you see." she continued "Also your whole life shouldn't be based on sex it's based on love and trust. Remember that." she finished.

Roy nodded. Even though he still felt like it is a really important part of the relationship.

"Ok" she said "You can come in now!" she yelled. Ed heard her, but sat there. He didn't care. She called wants more and Ed still didn't move. "Hold on" she said to Roy. She walked outside her door to see Ed sitting on the floor, depressed. She bent down to him and put her hand on his back and rubbed up and down his back. He knew it wasn't Roy and he KNOWS Roy's touch.

"What did I do wrong?" Ed tried to swallow his tears, trying to sound like he wasn't crying but failed. "What's the reason you stop having sex with Roy Ed?" she asked.

"It's...it's because I'm on lent" in all honesty Ed forgot about lent. When Envy raped him he didn't technically break it. Because he promised he would give up sex with Roy, but he didn't expect to get raped.

"So you gave up Sex with you LOVER?"

Ed nodded "have you told him this?" she asked. Ed nodded but in the opposite term. "Maybe it will create less tension in the house if you do. I'll let you do it own your own. I have no right to say something that's your business." Ashley said warmly.

Ed looked up at her "really?" he asked

"Yeah I know I would if my boyfriend was being an ass for specific stuff like that. It's always good to be honest with the person you truly love." she smiled.

Roy came out the room shortly after she said that "Everything OK out here?" he asked.

"Yeah everything fine, I think you two can head out now" she smiled. Ed got up and they both headed to the elevator she waved to them as it closed. After it closed she stop smiling "I better get paid double on my salary to deal with shit like that" she sighed. "Well better get back to work."

Both we're in the lobby downstairs Roy looked at Paninya "I guess my secrets out"

"Don't worries I already knew" she smiled " Roy I've known since High school, I just never told anybody because you we're a close friend, I could never do that to you."

"Thanks Panin" he smiled.

She smiled back and waved, as they left out the door and entered the car and drove off.

* * *

It was REALLY ominous mood in the car no one said nothing, Ed was thinking _what Dr. Ashley told him she was right I should tell_ _Roy__, he'll understand I'm just being childish by playing with Roy like this and it's going too far_. Ed prepared himself to tell Roy he was on a church ritual, but Roy had to say something first.  
"Ed, are you cheating on me?"

Ed stopped "whoa, what? Repeat that"

"You heard me Ed" he said coldly

Ed face turned Red completely, he was on his last fuse "CHEATING!?" just to hear those words escape his own lips almost made him throw up. "I NEVER cheated on you Roy. Why would you even think...?" Ed breath hasted, as anger filled every part of his body. He couldn't handle it.

Roy stops the car "I'm tired of your lying shit Ed!!" Roy screamed "I've gave you a fucking chance to tell me and you just blew it out the window!! Ed, this morning I found your jacket in the clothes hamper in the bathroom!!"

_No..._

"I tripped over the basket and knocked it over accidentally, and picked up the clothes I knocked over and I picked up your jacket!!"

_It's not my fault..._

"ED, YOUR JACKET SMELLED OF SEX AND HAD SEMEN ON IT!! SO DON'T FUCKIN TELL ME YOU NOT DOING SOMETHING!! TELL ME THE FUCKIN TRUTH!!"

_It wasn't me..._

"Tell me...the truth" he spat out, as he tightened his hand on the steering wheel.

IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!

Ed grit his teeth as his breathing kept skipping, he swallowed his spit anger filled his heart with such grieve and hatred he wanted to faint "Ok Roy...you want to know the truth...you want to know the fuckin truth?" he spat poison on every word he spoke. "Ok then Roy here it is..." Ed grits his teeth more. "I was raped Roy...I was fuckin raped, do you feel better about me telling you the truth?"

Roy froze he looked at Ed with his dark eye "what?" Roy felt sickened.

"When I went to work yesterday night...it was a trap...I felt pain the whole time..."

Roy couldn't say anything he was stung with shock "Ed...I..."

"Save it" Ed murmurered "there's nothing you can do to change the fact that was put up against my will, there's nothing you can do to turn back time and take back the pain you caused me today." Ed opened the door to the car and got out, they weren't at there house they in the middle of the road "If it will make you feel better I thought about you the whole time I was being sautimized" at that Ed closed the door and headed to a different direction of the house.

He knew where was going, but Roy did not at the time. He was frozen with guilt and shock, just the fact some one raped his Ed his lover, his close and personal treasure scared the shit out of him. "How could this happened" he some how choked out.

* * *

OK Sorry I promise the people who filled out a form to be in this story I'll be sure PROMISE AND FOR TRULY put you all in the next chapter.  
But I don't need anymore people in this story as it is full for right now XD!! Sorry, but still enjoy. Also I have some more AMV's in my profile you can look at that I made!! Ok BYE!!


	9. Chapter 9

**NOT UNTIL EASTER**

**CHAPTER 9**

Roy stared in dispirited discontent, what just happened? Something that could have been settled a little more adult like then cursing as his only thing that keeps him alive in this hell world, Ed.

Roy banged his head on the wheel with pain, and even maybe a natural concussion following behind.

"Shit! I am so stupid!! Ed….I'm sorry" his voice trailed off.

That's when a struck of fear went through his aching heart, remembering those terrifying words _raped _just knowing his love was raped brutally that night, that night while he laid on the couch comfy watching TV and in their warm home. However, during that time Ed was being torn and ripped of his dignity and in agonizing pain just made Roy want to throw up.

He kept his hand on mouth for any unwanted substance, he looked down at his feet grieving at the fact he did not trust anything that Ed said that morning. He could not believe the monster he had become; sure, he did have some jealousy issues but never thought that it would bring him to this point.

His eyes widen in the state of panic, here he sits thinking of his problems and being selfish and forgetting Ed had left somewhere Roy could not think of at that point. He looked through the car for a cell phone; Roy did not use his that much neither did Ed so the black-haired man always left it in the car.

He picked it up and searched in the address section of the small contraption. He press the dial button and it quickly dialed the number he wanted "Please pick up" he pleaded.

* * *

Winry moaned as Al continued to grine on top of her, usually it is either morning or night when Al and Winry have there little personal time together. Since both work late most of the time or when they are not late there filled with fatigue so they save here sex time in the morning. Unlike Ed and Roy, which are usually a morning, afternoon, and night thing. 

She grabbed the sheets as his knee continued to rub against her sensitive area and he kissed her on the nipple of her breast tenderly "Al!" she screamed dearly, as he head bent back.

The phone wrung

Shit

Al turned around from his exploring to see the phone ringing behind him. Even though it technically ruined the whole moment he was about to get up and answer it "I wonder who that could b-hee!" Al shivered up his spine as Winry grabbed his length moving her hand up and down.

"This is the only time we technically spend time with each other, and I'm not going to let a phone ruin it," she said seducible.

"B-but what if it's important" Al somehow got out between the thrust of her fingertips. Winry grabbed the back of his neck, hovered him down to her face, and kissed him deeply.

"But Winry...what...if...it's...my brother?" he said between kisses "something might not be right" he stated as he lifted his body.

"Al..." she whined "he most likely to call just to talk about him and Roy, now come on" she brought him back down for another lip motioning kiss. He continued to kiss her the side of his eye tried to sneak a peek at the phone as it still wrung that annoying tone, he sighed when it finally stopped and continued with his previous task.

* * *

"Damn it!" Roy screamed as the answer machine came on, waiting for it to get down he left a message for the couple 

"Al! Please I need your help...Ed...Ed...He went some where...I don't know where but...he really mad...and we...argument...and...it's hard to explain please call back soon...please...as soon as you can...and I'll explain everything."

He rested his head on the wheel. He was going to ask Al what places Ed usually goes to when he depressed or worst. Ed always had a place he went to when he was down but never knew what it was. So driving off to find him would be a good thing to do but not smart. Without clues or anything it would be an all night search and Roy wanted him back here and now.

He continued to look for a sign of guidance. That is when a bunch of kids was speeding down the road in a convertible; all laughing having that is when one girl spotted Roy on the side of the road. "Yo! Hey! Stop!" she jutted the girl that was driving.

They stop right next to Roy the girl that told the rest to stop jumped out the convertible. "Hey dude you alright?" she bent into the car window.

She had Orange hair with amethyst eyes; she was wearing something that seemed a cafe waitress would wear. She looked about sixteen and some weird ears on her like cat ears.

Roy looked at them for the longest "are those re-"

"Damn it Ellie! Why do you have asked every living soul on this world if something is wrong!?" the irritated girl screamed. "Hey unlike you Tengoku I like to not be an ass!" she screamed from the window of the car.

The clearly pissed and irritated girl looked about fifteen, she also had weird ears as her friend, back long maroon colored hair kind of bright green cat like eyes (I know scary XD!) and wore a red kimono with a red obi. Some how she had a tail and some what seem liked fangs.

"Don't make me get my gun out this car!" she screamed as she also jumped from the car. She stuck her head in the window after the frustration of getting her head through "who the hell is this lo-Roy?" she questioned.

"D-do I know you?" he asked

"Where's Ed?" she looked around the car

"Umm well he's..." he trailed off.

"What the hell did you do!?" she screamed.

"What!? I don't even know you!"

"So this is the sex driven Roy I've heard at work?" Ellie asked.

"Yep the one and only" she pointed out.

Roy looked confused and annoyed "do you know where he went? I mean...he left the car after an argument, and I don't know where he went," he asked.

"WE CAN LOOK!!" Ellie screamed happily, "what about your job idiot?" she asked, as she turned around to get in the running vehicle. "I don't giva damn about those hard headed mules!! We have person to find!! Hit the gas damn it!!" she commanded as she settled her seat belt.

"What ever it's your Funeral" Tengoku interjected as she press the gas.

"Don't worry we'll fi-shit!" Ellie screamed as the car went full speed down the vericated street. Roy just sat there and looked weirdly out the window "maybe it might be better if I find Ed before they do" he put out very bluntly, as he started the car.

* * *

It had been half a day search since Roy adventure trying to find his love. Ed was walking to the place he usually went during his horrible unbearable pain during his High school years. He sluggishly dragging his feet to the place, the dock. Good for fishing and had the best view for a sunset. Pessimistic and lugubrious torment filled his heart, maybe what he said to Roy was a little much but he was angry. In addition, he wanted to prove Roy's accusions wrong. 

He did, but at what price? A torn heart and heavy quilt?

He step his feet on the one dock that was concealed mostly by trees behind it, but had a good amount of land behind it. Making a creaking sound, he continues to walk with his head down. He looked up to hope the sunset might calm all this grief and turmoil in his soul.

Only to find girl sitting in his spot listening to music. She looked about sixteen with brown hair with green highlights; she was wearing a logo shirt with jeans. Ed did not care he just made his way to the front.

The girl could not help but to feel something upon her, she turned around to see the boy. She took off her headphones and smiled "Oh I'm sorry! If you want to sit then you can!" she interjected kindly, as she scooted over.

"Thanks..." Ed murmured, as he took his seat.

His phone wrung in his pocket the song was "my love" he looked at it with no effort of lifting his eyes. The screen had Roy on it; Ed looked at it for a while and tossed in the ocean.

The girl could not help but to ask "you having problems?"

There was no answer from the distrot boy.

"With what?" she tried again

"Life..." he said simply looking in the water.

She sighed

She knew it was not any of her business to ask of his life and goals and dreams, but he seemed more down than any person she had encountered and she wanted to help. "My names Benzie...I know it sounds funny..but it is what it is...I'm not going to blame my parents for even though I don't like it, I'll just have to live with it forever and I can't change it"

She spoke wisely but slow "you just threw your phone in the ocean, of maybe somebody that cares about you, am I right?"

Ed looked her from his right eye "what do you know?" he said coldly

"I know enough that you shouldn't scold or grieve especially wish for the person you care about the worst for them." she said wisely "I have personally experienced it. You don't know how much you love something until it's gone" she laughed a little "But ain't it the truth though."

Ed looked at the girl that was hurt now from the statement she just said.

Ed sighed, "It's not that I don't care for him. It's just I wish his jealousy gets in the way of our relationship"

"Now were getting somewhere" she smiled "what's his name?"

" Roy...I love him, but some times, no MOST of the time I can NOT stand his sarcastic and jealous attitude!" Ed started to get angry again. "Damn it! He just irritates me so sometimes! I wonder sometimes why am I even living with him!" Ed yelled as he flopped back.

Benzie chuckled "because you care more than you know. Sure, you might be angry now. You might not know now but one day you will find out he needs you more than any thing else, you will see. Maybe not now but soon" she smiled. "Just think of the good qualities"

Ed thought, yeah Roy can be a pain in the ass but he does do a good job of being a close friend not only a lover. In addition, he is a REALLY good lover.

Ed lifted up his body "maybe your right" he smiled, even though is face was plastered with a smile he was still scolded inside. They both laughed until they heard a halting screech behind them. "There he is!" Ellie screamed.

"Hey, dude Roy was looking for ya!" Tengoku said.

Then there was another car that screeched behind the two speeding demons from before "speak of the devil" Tengoku smiled. "Thanks Al I found him" Roy sighed in relief.

_Now tell me what happened Roy you promised!_

"I promise to fill you in on the details later," Roy answered, as he quickly hung up the phone, as he opened the door to his car. Ed turned back around, looked forward, and anger.

"I think I'll be going" Benzie smiled, as she walked pass Roy. "Hey! Hey! Girl with the green highlights you need a ride!?" Ellie asked, only to be smacked by Tengoku "stop offering strangers friggin rides!!" she screamed. They both hissed at each other.

A huge sweat drop formed on Benzie head "I would like that a lot, but I don't want to be r-" the orange-haired girl forcibly pulled her inside the convertible "it won't be a problem! Where do you live!? We'll get you there in no seconds flat!" she smiled.

"Well I li-"

"Floor it Tengoku!"

"Hell yeah!!" she pressed the gas and they went full speed down the valley. Benzie would be surprise if she is able even keep up with her heart rate by the time these cat demons stop the car.

By the time, they all were out of sight and out of mind. Roy was behind Ed, he was not expecting forgiveness after what he said to his love. He did not expect an apology excepting smile, what treatment he was getting now is what he deserved.

Roy started horrible "I called your cell phone and you didn't pick up" he said

"I threw it in the water," he answered coldly, as he got up and made his merry way to the car. Roy sighed, feeling there is going to be a LONG apology that will be spilling out of his gut.

* * *

The ride home was ominous no words to be spoken, no life or death situation. Just silence. Roy finally said "I-I'm sorry Ed" 

"You couldn't say that before, instead I tried to call your cell phone" Ed replied.

Typical Roy move.

"Ed you know how I am, I'm human. I make mistakes," Roy said sadly.

"Yeah we are human, we do make mistakes. Like the one I made when I moved in with you"

Cold

Yeah Roy deserved to be ignored and maybe a little scorn for his false accusions, but what Ed said made him die a little inside "what are you trying to say Edward?" Roy said in spiritless sadness.

"You know what I mean, you bastard."

"No I don't know what you mean Edward!" Roy started to get angry again "since I don't know! Would you gladly explain to me!!" Roy yelled.

Ed faced Roy with fired filled eyes "You'll let me explain now!? Why!? You might accuse me of having sex with the information I give you!!" Ed screamed.

Silence filled the whole vehicle, Roy just looked at Ed eye wide he looked at him for the longest with that depressing expression, and he put his head down then looked back upon the road. Ed just smashed his body huskily back in the chair, while folding his arms.

This is going to be a hell of a day

* * *

When in the house hell raised and anger filled the house. 

"Why won't you talk to me!? I said I was sorry!" Roy screamed.

"Sorry doesn't mean shit to me! Sorry is just another commonly abused word in this cruel world, it's been used so many times on me I don't even believe it anymore!" Ed screamed back, both were close to each other's face; Ed, considering his height HAD to stand on his tippy toes.

Roy bends back up "I looked over this whole city for you, worried about you! I promised myself I would not eat or sleep until you were back in my arms! But you don't care about that do you!?"

Ed looked down while making a grunting noise

Roy just sighed in anger "I'm going back out" he said

"Where you going too!?" Ed yelled.

"Why should you care?" Roy asked while grabbing his coat.

"Ok fine...leave.. Hohenheim" Ed interjected.

"What?" Roy turned around eyes filled with over-whelming dangerous turmoil

"You heard me, dad"

"Don't you dare call me that!!" Roy spat out with fire from his breath. Every since Roy found out about his father leaving out on Ed and his brother, he hated him. He did not know what he looked like because Ed got rid of all his painful pictures. What made Roy so angry is how he left such a beautiful creature alone and by himself. However, this beautiful creature was ticking Roy off.

"Go ahead leave!! Your acting just like him!! Leave and never come back!! Just like Hoh-"

_SMACK_

_THUD! _

His body hit the floor

Eye widen

Horrible Silence

Mouth Stifled with silent fault "Ed..."

Roy Mustang, his lover, his only, did the thing he would not have dreamt of ever happening.

Smacking him across the face

* * *

Oh, shit! Give me meat pies!! I'll update in not time...hopefully

Tengoku: Roy-Mustangs-Girl

Ellie: Sorakitty

Benzie: Axel-fiery-gurl


	10. Chapter 10

**NOT UNTIL EASTER **

**CHAPTER 10**

Long silence filled the whole room

"Ed...I'm..."

"Sorry?" Ed completed the sentence as he slowly tried to compose himself to get on his knees. "Like I said a commonly abused word in this cruel world," Ed murmured, "If you were truly sorry you wouldn't have done it"

He rubbed his cheek slowly and tenderly trying to heal the current bruise on his face.

See, when Roy hit him it wasn't those wimpy bitch slaps it was those hard ass hits. Actually, it was more like a punch than a simple slap, which left memorizing painful bruise on the young blonde-haired boy's face.

"Also" Ed started with heavy heartbreaking distress in his voice "your right, you aren't like my dad" Ed got up completely on two legs "I'm SURE he would have never hit my mom"

He made his ways to the steps "I...I'm going to bed. I-I have a lot of things to think about" Ed brushed out between his teeth.

"No, Ed, please!" Roy pleaded, he did not know what to say, I mean, if you hit somebody you care a lot about across the face sorry would not even cut it.

Ed continued up the steps a hiss of pain that came from his voice as he touches his bruise. Roy caused that. He did it. He despised himself for doing such a sinful deed.

So, he just ran after him instead.

"Ed, please!" Roy screamed from the bottom of the steps.

The blonde looked down at the doorknob of their room, he turned it only to be grabbed around his mid section, forcibly pulled into a hug, and Roy bent down on his knees holding the only thing keeping him alive to this day. "E-Ed...P-please...just please," his voice sound faulted up, sounding, sounding as if he was about to cry. Ed has NEVER seen Roy cry as long as he has been with him.

He looked up at him, he was, he was crying his heart was pouring out pain. He truly was sorry but even though he meant it, he could not forgive what Roy did so easily. No. Not yet.

It broke him into pieces to see him like this

Ed turned his head so he would not see his face; it was too much his soul could not take it. Roy lowered his head on the side of Ed's face lying on the cheek that was not hurt physically.

"Please..." Roy kissed his cheek, only for tears to fall on his lover's handsome face. Roy continued to trail his kisses slowly to Ed lips, but it was not in lust or passion, but in forgiveness.

"Please Ed" he found his lips he was trying to his best to push Ed head to the right so he could kiss him. He slowly started to move his lover's skull, but he was being resistant.

"Please..." He finally reached Ed's lips and talked into them "Just...please..."

He kissed his lips after using some of his force to turn his lovers head to face his position; he closed his eyes tight as the older man was trying to coat his mouth with his own saliva. Roy kissed Ed on his lips he was not trying to put his tongue inside his mouth he was trying to show he did not want him to go. "Ed please kiss back," he pleaded as hard as he could "please forgive me"

Ed felt terrible doing this to him, but what will he learn if he just came out and apologized? He did not know he was just angry at the fact all the people that could have hit him and it had to be the person he was most attached to.

Roy had hugged him tighter as he kept his lovely lips on his world "Ed, please kiss back, for-forgive me," he sobbed. "Please Roy" Ed pushed up on Roy's shoulders, Roy was not resistant he wanted to hear what Ed had to say. "I know your sorry, bu...but I'm just a little tired, I need, I need to go lay down."

Ed pushed Roy completely off him with, what seemed like; Ed was just ignoring his cry for forgiveness. He walked to there room without even looked back at the older man he closed the door and locked it, why lock it? Because he knows how Roy is.

The graduated college student was determined for Ed to love him again. He got up and knocked on the door, there was no answer but he knew he was listening.

"Ed, you have no idea how, well, sorry I am. Being the dumb-ass I am, I hit you, and you didn't deserve anything I did today." You can here the tears drying up in his eyes, "it's just, it's just, I worked to hard for your love and I don't want to loose you!"

There was a long silence after that "You make me sound like an item" Ed cringed as he sat on the bed, he looked down at his feet as they shifted on the wood floor

"Ed, that's not what I meant"

"You make seem that way," Ed stated

"Ed..." he trailed off

"When somebody usually works hard something it's usually for something they want. Example..." he started, "kids, for example, sometimes work small jobs, selling lemonade, cutting grass, or being a paper boy. They do it to buy something they want to buy."

"But Ed..."

"I'm not finish" he cringed, Roy went silent again "after they get that item they get tired of it after awhile finding out the thing they bought didn't look so appealing, or didn't come up to be the excitement they claimed it to be in the commercials, is that what I am Roy?" Ed said with turmoil, " Just an item, an item you work hard for!? I feel bought, Roy!! You didn't win my heart, you bought my heart!!"

"Ed, I love you to death!!"

"And I think you mean that!!"

A shocked gasp came form the older man

"To DEATH is all I hear, you hit me, what will you do next? Until death do us part, a married couple says. We're not married; you shouldn't have taken that oath yet!!"

A horrible silence filled the house, all you can hear is the clock ticking.

Tick, tick, tick, it wouldn't stop.

"Then where will I sleep? You might not know it Ed, but you are the thing that helps me sleep at night, your, your my teddy bear. When you left that night, I-I couldn't sleep. I heard you screaming and crying upstairs, I didn't move. I don't know why though, I guess I didn't want to impose." Roy sighed "but that's no excuse for what I did, nothing is." He pause again, "maybe just knowing you're in the house can help me sleep then."

Roy touched the door with his hand "goodnight Edward" he whispered softly "and I again apologize with all my heart and soul, if only-" he paused "if only you knew how sorry I'm truly am"

With those few words he kissed the door and walked back down stairs. Ed stared at the door for the longest having confusing thoughts in his head; it was so silent only his breath was to be heard in his godforsaken house. His eyes strained as he looked down at his feet once more, teeth grit, heart stung with pain. His fingers fidgeted for the longest, his eyes went wide as he fell back on the bed crying in his fingers. This wasn't only taking a toll on Roy's heart but Ed's too.

* * *

Hours on end, as Roy said, he could not sleep, Ed, Ed was his teddy bear. Roy just stayed staring at the hand that caused his lover pain in his beautiful face. 

He stared painfully at the hand as that same realistic clip played in his head. Him hitting Ed, the boy hitting the floor, Roy realizing, realizing, that he was not good enough for Ed. To him Ed needed somebody better, somebody that would not dare abuse him as he did today.

He felt like he just did the biggest sin in the world, and did not think he deserved forgiveness, just years of never ending un-forgiving pain. He deserved it. He knew he did.

Roy was now realizing how truly a monster he was, he is the reason Ed did not graduate from High school (I will give you full detail on that later; just say I am planning something.) He was the reason Ed was always late for work, he was the reason why he always got in trouble, he was the reason for the bruise that he now had on his face.

Roy turned his head sideways to look at the wall behind, and then looked at his hands as the blood in it was still under skin from the earlier conflict with him and his lover. He looked back at the wall, and then looked down at his feet. He slowly stood on both feet and turned around to face the wall; he got on his knees on the couch and continued to stare at the wall.

He balled his hand into a fist; he reared back but hesitated as he looked at his fist again. His face scrunched up as the whole day rushed through his mind.

_Tell me the truth!!- Roy_

_You might accuse me of having sex with the information I give you!!-Ed_

_I said I was sorry!!- Roy_

His fist tightened

_Ok fine...leave.. Hohenheim-Ed_

_Don't you dare call me that!!- Roy_

_Go ahead leave!! Your acting just like him!! Leave and never come back!!_ _-Ed_

He grit his teeth as sweat played down his head, the words echoed through his head

_SMACK!_

_If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't have done it-Ed_

He continued to echo

_If you were truly sorry..._

He reared back

_You wouldn't have done it..._

Roy comes on to the wall with full force with his fist ready to hit the hard construction. However, that is when he felt arms wrap around his waste. He stopped with a confusing gasp.

It was not long until he found out who it was, he didn't look back, to ashamed to.

"What are trying to do, Roy?" Ed said sounding a little mad but understanding, "what are you trying to accomplish by doing this, a few broken bones and excruciating pain? Don't do this"

Roy just sat there with his knees still settled on the couch cushion "No..." he paused, "the goal I was trying to achieve was to..." he paused once more "was not to stop until I experienced the same depressing morose you felt during the whole day. Even if I did punch until my fingers were cracking to the point that no amount of medical attention could fix it, it still would not compete to how much you felt today, no, it wouldn't. I wouldn't blame you if felt disappointed and ashamed, as I feel the same way right now."

Ed let go of him

Roy turned his head around to see Ed's eyes faulted up that brought enough attention to him to turn completely around to get on his feet.

"Yo-your right, you doing this is disappointing, sure, what happened earlier did make me upset, but seeing you like this is what really makes me really upset, please Roy don't..." tears flowed

"Ed don't..." Roy wrapped his big bear arms around him, and slowly moved back so he could sit down with his lover in his arms. Ed cried in his shoulder as he sat on Roy's lap on the comfortable couch "please Ed don't, don't cry please. I can't see you cry anymore it's to heart breaking to see you cry for me." Roy explained sadly "just to see you crying for me makes me feel like a black-hearted unforgiving ignorant bastard, I should be crying for you not the other way around"

Ed tears started to dry up as he heard Roy's words "I don't deserve your forgiveness, I don't deserve you, I deserve satins next best thing."

Ed lifted his head up but stayed in Roy's lap so he could stare in his beautiful eyes "don't say that, please DO NOT say that, I deserve you as much as you deserve me. No more depressing words." He still had that bruise Roy looked down "Don't worry this will heal, don't beat yourself up. Please if not for yourself than for me."

Roy shakes his head in understanding.

"Good, but I couldn't sleep, you might not know it but your my bed, I can't sleep unless your under or over me" Ed explained.

Roy smiled.

He wrapped his arms around him again, laid him down on the couch, and laid on top of Ed, "so how's this?" Roy asked as he felt his little teddy bear at the bottom of him "Perfect" Ed said silently.

Roy looked at him with loving eyes "what?" Ed asked smiling.

"You know you are so sexy when you're mad" he whispered in his neck ready nip it.

He's back

Ed knew what he was up to "Oh, you have to earn that back" Ed said.

"Huh?"

"Yep, you have to earn sex with me back"

"You haven't completely forgiving me yet, huh?" Roy sighed

"Not all the way, I am still a little mad ya know"

"I suspected so" Roy sighed, "I want force it on you, whatever you say I'll do, I'll earn it back I wouldn't blame you" Roy smiled. "I'm glad" his love smiled back. Roy laughed as Ed laughed in his chest, it was awkward to be laughing after what all happened not too long ago, it would take awhile to build there relationship back up, Roy knew that and he was willing to wait as long Ed would stay with him.

Soon the laughter stopped Ed rested on the couch as he felt Roy's well-built chest on his face, he closed eyes. Roy sat there for a moment thinking of something that is important "Ed...?"

"Hm?" Ed yawned.

"I think that, I think that we should go to the clinic"

"Why?" Ed opened his eyes now

"To be, well, to be tested."

"To be tested for what?" Ed looked at Roy now with a confused expression.

"To make sure you don't have anything, to what happened that night when you were, well..."

"Oh..." Ed looked away he knew where this was going "Ok..."

"Good" Roy sat there for a minute thinking again how he could forget the most important question he should have asked him. "Ed I want to know..."

"Know what?"

"I want to know who raped you." Roy said sternly. Ed looked at Roy's determined eyes, his eyes went flat looking in a different direction "I don't know, I-I couldn't see his face, it was to dark." he lied

"Ed please don't lie to me," Roy said.

"I'm not lying" Ed lied again as he grit his teeth. The reason he would not tell is he remembered what Envy had told him that terrible night: _tell anybody and I will make sure you boyfriend goes missing with out a trace _the note had said and he wouldn't let those words slip from his head "I really don't know"

Roy could not help but to think that his pride and joy was lying to him, but he's now learning to be trust worthy and believe everything Ed says. Even though his incoherent thought of doubt wrung through his head he decided to believe it even though he would not let it go, he WAS going to find out who did it.

Ed noticed he was thinking kind of TOO hard on it "Roy..." he wrapped his arms around him "lets just go to sleep" Ed closed his eyes, "Right" Roy agreed, he too fell asleep on top of Ed still having the thought of revenge on his mind, but for now it was time for some sleep. Yeah sleep, sleep was good.

* * *

As said they both headed to the clinic that morning, Ed did not like the shot they gave him but he was also curious if he had a disease or not. They told them they would call them in a week to tell them if any disease occurred in his blood. 

Since then Ed has stayed near the phone tension build up in his body, he wasn't too scared though he was kind of sure that he didn't have anything but it didn't hurt to know too. He knew he did not have anything confident he screamed "YEAH!", but sat back down quickly staring back at the phone, still did not hurt to know.

* * *

On Sunday, Ed was watching TV did not expect the phone to wring, until the phone wrung. He stopped and looked at the phone on the coffee table he stared at it for the longest. He swallowed as he answered the phone "hello?" he composed himself. 

Roy had walked down stairs from upstairs wondering who was calling; he saw Ed's face it turned into shock, then into a melancholy expression. His eyes went wide. What had happened? He stood there just staring at the young blonde wondering what was up with all the horrible expression.

"Ok...than-thank you" as soon as Ed hung up on the person who called he was about to fall off the couch when Roy caught him, he was about to faint at the news he just heard. "Ed, what happened!? Who was that!?"

"Th-that was the people at the clinic..." he did not look up, to ashamed to bear to look.

Roy gave a small gasp "wh-what did they say..?"

Ed eyes widen as he looked up at Roy " Roy you have to promise!" Ed yelled

"Promise wha-"

"Promise, promise you won't leave me!!"

"O-of course I won't!"

"Just promise..."

"I...promise..promise to god and hope to die"

"Ok..." Ed sighed, with sobbing with anguish in his voice "they said they tested my blood and..."

Roy looked hurt "so...so...what did they say?"

"They said I had aids...I'-I'm so sorry Roy!!" he cried hard "pleas-please don't leave me!!" Roy hugged him "I will never think of doing such a thing, it never even crossed my mind" Roy sounded so hurt though, even those words came from his lips. "It never crossed my mind."

* * *

Boy, I know some of you just hate me right now. Some of you just want to snap me in half. Well, there are three more chapters the next chapter it is finally Easter!! Some of you are going ask if Ed has that disease then how are they...don't worry I have something up my sleeve you don't know about the next after that is deleted scenes and bloopers and then after that is talking with Ed and Roy but there will be more info on that later XD!! See ya Cutemonic out!! 

ps. MEAT PIES PLEASE!!!

Comments I expect to get: I HATE YOU!!

or

"All the diseases in the world and you had to pick that!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

or

"HOW THE HELL ARE THEY GOING TO HAVE SEX IF HE HAS THAT!!?"

Don't fret, like I said I have something up my sleeve

Since you don't yet know what I have up my sleeve don't go stating the obvious, because, I promise you WILL like whats up my sleeve just give me a chance thats all I have to say bye!! XD!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**NOT UNTIL EASTER**

**CHAPTER 11**

I didn't mean to make some of you cry!! -hands people who were crying a tissue- that was just suppose to be an intense chapter!! I'm sorry, butYaoi lovers rejoice!! Just to make a mess on yourselves...I have to thank the people who gave me a chance and didn't cuss me out for giving cough cough Ed aids. You people, I promise you people will LIKE this chapter. One thing, its Easter finally, and another...

You: Don't ruin the damn story I wan to read it first!!

me: Ugh! Fine! Hears the Conclusion of Not Un-

You: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! WE KNOW!! YOU EXPLAINED THAT IN THE LAST CHAPTER!!!

Me:...Grr, Fine! Hears the story!!

* * *

It has been quite uncomfortable in the home of the two young men, yes, very uncomfortable indeed. Roy didn't really act the same after hearing that Ed had aids, what made it worst that it was un-curable until a scientist is born to find a cure, but when the hell is that going to be!? Lords knows when. 

Instead of Roy kissing Ed on the lips when he came back from his low-paid, but benefited job, he kissed him on the cheek, and instead of holding him when they fell asleep he simply turn over and face the wall while Ed faced the opposite side.

Ed noticed this, he wouldn't blame him. Yes, it greatly disturbed him even made him mad a times, but what he could he say? Nothing. It's only been happening for a week now it would get better right? I mean, dude, aids? Ed did not know how he would act if he found out Roy had such a disease. He just knew Roy was taking it a hell a lot more mature then he would have, but sometimes, sometimes, silence can be more painful then words.

Ed just laid in the bed looking up at the ceiling it was nighttime. He laid by Roy, he wasn't holding him like the black-haired man usually did. It did bother Ed greatly but he knew the reason, he did not have to ask why. Will it be like this for the rest of their lives? Will there even be a **their **in the future? Will it just be Ed and no Roy? Ed sighed sadly at the thought.

He turned his head slightly to the right seeing the back of Roy's head. They say sex is a big part of a relationship, it is, either way you look at it, it is. The thing that is part of a relationship is your suppose to cherish the **body**, soul, and the heart with the person you're with. If Ed knew that the last day would be able to make love forever was the day before Easter he would have cherished it close. Ed sighed once more as he lifted his body leaving the other half below the belt under the sheets.

* * *

Ed clawed his hand in Roy's back as Roy started to go faster inside him. He bent his head backwards as pleasure had consumed his body like a black hole. " Roy! Ah! Roy!!" His body felt so good, matter the fact to good. The friction between the two was good and could never be separated.

* * *

Ed just looked down, his hair drooped down over his face, his rubber band must have fallen out while he was lying down but he didn't care. He just looked down as he had continuous flash backs in the past.

* * *

" Roy...please...d-don't stop!" Ed screamed, as he was sure we was almost so over the edge from climaxing he could fall off. Ed wrapped his legs around Roy's waste, as the older man was al ready drooped over concentrating on his and Ed's pleasure.

* * *

All he had was memories now

* * *

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Ed screamed each time Roy forced himself in

* * *

That's all he's going to have since he won't be feeling Roy on top of him anymore, dreams. Would he have to resort to masturbation instead? Ed lowered his head, he rather not think about it. 

Only a few days until Easter, damn, that was the day, the day Ed could finally give Roy what he wanted. Now, he had nothing to give. Only thing he could give him now is just, well, just the fact he was alive and well.

Damn it, if he didn't go to work that night, if he didn't have that damn assistant, if Env…Ed narrowed his eyes. _Envy _just for that name to swarm in his head fills him with so much anger. He grit his teeth. "Tha-that bastard" Ed whispered with snake venom on top the words. He made the sheets suffer between his fingers, because of that bastards fault is the reason he was in that situation now, because of him Roy thought he cheated on him, it wasn't Roy's entire fault. It wouldn't even get to that point of Roy hitting him if it was not because of him. The bruise that use to be there wasn't Roy's fault it was Envy! Envy! ENVY!! Just like that bastard not to come to work after he did what he did. Yep, after that night he stopped being his assistant.

Ed released his grip a little, but he did blame himself also as equally as he blamed Envy. He should have fought harder than he did, yeah, he felt disgusted at the fact for one second he thought he was Roy at first and he didn't even look like him!! But...only God knows where he could be, Ed then got a quick thought in his head

"God"

Ed always thought the man upstairs hated him, and he still does. Mom dies, dad abandon's him, treated like shit in High School, raped and beaten sexually, hit across the face, then was told he had aids, with that kind of luck how can you not think God hates you? That's why he never prayed to him or praised him. Yeah, he believed there been a God, but didn't believe he loved every body.

"So God love the world, bull shit" Ed murmured, "if he truly loved us all equally I wouldn't have such as shit life, so far as I see it my life has no meaning, I'm just a wasted flesh. Nothing good has ever shined in my eyes since I was born, nothing."

"So that's the reasons who've been up all this time." a voice spoke.

Ed looked slightly to his right again "I'm sorry if I woke you" Ed apologized.

"No, no need, I've been awake all this time, I couldn't sleep" Roy said as his nails bombarded his scalp, scratching at it make it look more tossed around than it did.

Roy couldn't see his face because of his lovely luscious golden sunflower hair covering his face. "Understand this Ed, its no body's fault." Roy spoke "Life is life; it will be hard either way you look at it, Ed." There a short pause "It's not God's fault"

Ed turn into rage in that short second "who else fault is it then, Roy!?" he faced him "I've been ignored, left, beaten and raped; now I have aids! Who else fault could it be!? Who else can bring such torture...?" he trailed off.

"People use him for an excuse since they think he's an invisible force; they blame him because they can't blame anything else. It such a common thing it's like a trend that hasn't stop and your just carrying it on, Edward" Roy gave warm smile and pushed Edwards hair out of his face "Now, go to sleep al right?" Roy kissed him on the cheek; Ed just turned it quickly so he could not get full taste of his skin

Even if Roy attempted to kiss Ed on the mouth he wouldn't allow him to, he loves him to much to get the same thing he did. Roy just sighed clearly the blond was upset because of him, the way Roy's been treating him this past week, yeah he knew, he also knew if Roy tried to attempt hugging Ed or kissing him on lips he wouldn't let him. Ed did not want to have what he had Roy knew that and didn't want to force him into it.

"Good night, Edward" Roy said, as he tossed over in the bed and rested his head down on the pillow. Ed sighed, no point by getting angry, it was too late. Maybe Roy was right life is life and it WILL be hard either way you look at it. Ed slowly laid back down _life is life _Ed thought he sat there for a minute _fuck life..._

* * *

It was Easter and when it was Easter the whole, well technically, the neighbor hood would have a Easter gathering at the park where there is food, kids in there Easter dresses and suits also adults as they indulge themselves in conversation among themselves. Winry, Al, Roy, and Ed were there, talking and having fun. 

"Happy Easter you guys!" Winry laughed

"Yeah Happy Easter" Ed smiled weakly

Al noticed this "Hey, Ed can I speak with you for a minute or two" Al smiled

"Huh? Oh, sure Alphonse"

Al pulled Ed's sleeve near the catering table, which was filled with food. "What is it, Al?" Ed asked

"Brother, what happened?"

"What do you mean, what happened?" Ed asked.

Al sighed, " Roy left a message on my answering machine saying that you ran away and you were upset. I knew where you usually went when you were upset so I told him, and he promised to tell me what happened and he didn't I want know brother" Al said sternly.

"Nothing happened Alphonse" Ed lied.

"Brother, I am your younger I am your flesh and blood not only that but your friend! Tell me what happened! I'm not asking because I'm noisy I'm just asking cause I care!!" Al yelled.

"Alphonse..." Ed looked sadly

"No, don't Alphonse me! Tell me, Ed! I'm your brother we should be able to share these kinds of things" Al gave those eyes that use to work on mom when they were little.

He was right

"Ok..."

* * *

"What do you think there talking about?" Winry asked as he saw the two boys 

Roy just shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip out of the glass filled with a little bit of wine.

"Everything will get better," Winry said.

Roy stopped and looked at her

" I know it's none of my business to ask what happened, I'm not going to even step on that line, but whatever it isn't shouldn't stop you from loving each other." she spoke once more "love has no limitation to it no matter what it is if you really love that person it shouldn't stop you from cherishing that person."

Roy just looked at her, she spoke the truth the absolute truth, nothing should stop Roy from loving Ed and nothing would now "Thanks Winry" Roy smiled.

"No problem"

* * *

Al could not say anything his lips were stifled "brother...i-is that true?" he felt like fear overwhelmed him. 

"Yes" Ed shook his head. Ed told Al everything except about Roy hitting him, Roy was already sorry enough he didn't anybody else hating for something he really didn't mean to do. Envy raping him, the counseling, and the argument him and Roy had, the call form the clinic too.

"I am so sorry Ed..." Alphonse seemed like he was ready to cry

"Alphonse please don't cry, I and Roy are sorting things out right now and it will get better." Ed gave a hurt smile. "Please understand that Alphonse, now, lets go back ever there and at least try to enjoy the party"

"al right brother"

They both walked over there, technically plastering fake smiles on there faces. Al walked beside Winry

"What did you talk about?" she whispered, as she saw Roy and Ed conversation among themselves. "I'll talk about it when we get home." he whispered back, "I will tell you when we get home...," he sounded really depressed.

* * *

Ed and Roy went home after the special event was over, but before they did Roy decided to stop at the pharmacy to buy something Ed did ask what he got but Roy just said 'something' 

Ed didn't care that much so he just left it at that.

When they got home, Ed had announced unnecessarily "I'm going to take shower I smell like grass"

"Ok" Roy said as he tossed his coat on the couch

Ed made his way upstairs, this, this was the day when Roy and Ed would finally have intercourse, but ruined by that one single phone call. No point of telling Roy he was on lent now, it would not change anything that has happened these past few days.

He turned on the shower water and checked if it was the right temperature to get into. He could use the bathroom that was already in their bedroom but it didn't have a huge shower like the one across the hall it was big enough to accommodate two to three people.

Edward walked in the room the men shared to take off his shoes after he got his towels from the bathroom closet; accidentally leaving the towels in the room, he walked in the bathroom and stripped himself of every piece of clothing he had. That is when he stopped.

"Aw damn forgot my towel" he sighed, as he left out the room. He grabbed it off the bed along with his washcloth, walking back across Roy was walking up the stairs only to stop when he saw Ed, well, bare. He just stared.

Ed stopped walking and looked at him perplexed "you need something?" Ed asked, as he turned his body, not caring if Roy saw or not, I mean, it's nothing he hasn't seen before right? He didn't attempt to wrap the towel around his waste.

Roy shook his head.

Ed just shrugged his shoulders and walked back in the bathroom not aware how much he was leading Roy on. He walked back downstairs and went into the pocket of his coat for the thing he bought at the pharmacy; he walked up stairs looking at it as he went into their bedroom.

Sitting on the bed, he sighed. Thinking what Winry had said earlier _no matter what it is if you really love that person, it shouldn't stop you from cherishing that person _she was right, but he knew how Ed is. Roy looked at the small box for a long minute "fuck it" he said as he got up and went to the bathroom in there bedroom.

What was he planning?

* * *

Ed stood in the shower as beads of clean H2O cleansed his body they danced on his body all the way down to his feet. He rubbed his fingers through his head; it felt wonderful he groaned enjoying the feel of it. 

He looked down thinking of him and Roy's future. He might, he might have to resort to masturbation he'll just have to think of Roy while doing it. He slowly put his hand down there until he heard Roy's voice.

"Mind if I join?" Roy asked as he stepped in the shower bare. What made it embarrassing is Ed did not even here him come in, he looked angrily at Roy "what are you doing in here?" Ed said with annoyance

"Well isn't obvious? Taking a shower of course, your not the only that smells of grass clippings and dirt ya know." Roy explained as he took Ed's washcloth, which was al ready wet from the small boy's cleansing process.

"Hey!" he yelled as he snatched it out his hand

"What's wrong? Don't you want me to smell good?" Roy asked with a smirk

Ed didn't find it so amusing " Roy you know why I can't do that, don't joke around like that" he looked down flatly. Roy turned his face into a frown he approached this situation wrong.

"You know..." Roy started as he leaned up against the shower wall "you've been acting different all this week," Roy said.

"Different!?" Ed got angry again, "you're the one acting different all this damn week!!" he pointed at him with the cloth dangling from his hand.

"How?" Roy opened one eye as the other one stayed closed

"Kissing me on the cheek!?! Well, I understand why you don't do that, but not holding me at night either!!?" Ed screamed, "You're the one acting like a real ass all this week! You think I want this!? No! You think I prayed for this to be in my body!? No!" at that last no, he slammed his washcloth on the floor. He tried not to cry but failed "I hate this..."

Roy walked upon him and lifted up his cheek "Edward..." Roy looked at him as his black hair stop at the upper part of his eye. "Edward..." Roy moved closer.

Ed eyes widen "What the hell are you doing!?" he yelled as he smacked his hand away "did you forget al ready!?"

"No I didn't forget, I just, don't care anymore" Roy said.

"What?"

"Ed..." Roy stepped closer "I don't care. I love you too much for this to stop me, Ed you have a bad habit of caring more about other the person more than you do yourself. Sometimes you need to think of yourself ya know?" He stepped closer

" Roy, no, I won't let you live with the same burden I have to"

"Edward..." he sounded disappointed, which caught Ed's attention "I thought, at least, you would've known me better than that" he stepped closer "your burden is my burden, and I am prepared to live with the consequences."

Ed back up into the shower wall "please, Roy, No, I can't, I just can't I'll feel like it's my fault" he turned his head and closed his eyes as he felt Roy almost up against him "the only thing I'm afraid of Ed is you dying before I do"

He looked up as he heard these words

"Ed, I don't want to be left behind. I always wanted to die with you in my arms," Roy said seriously

Ed eyes looked wide but guilt filled his throat again, he turned his head "don't do this, please, please don't be a fool"

"No, Ed, you're the fool" Ed looked up " I can't leave you alone in this. I'm sure you don't want to be alone in this either, Ed, your burden is my burden and I won't let you bare this alone, no, it's just isn't right." Roy said.

"I'm not worth it!! Don't shorten your life because of me!!" Ed screamed.

"DON'T YOU GET IT!!" Roy yelled as he grabbed Ed's cheek "I LOVE YOU!! AND NO AMOUNT OF DISEASES CAN KEEP ME FROM YOU!!" Roy perched his lips to open them without Ed's consent and stuck his tongue in his mouth. He couldn't do it, he rolled his tongue out of Roy's reach and Roy noticed this.

Roy sighed and took his tongue out "Even though you care more about others than yourself, you are being really selfish and ungrateful" he said while H20 clearly covered his head giving it that sexy gleam

Ed stood there disappointed

"You're not even caring that I am willing to risk my life for you." Roy said, "You said last night nothing good has shined in your eyes since you were born, you said your life had no meaning"

He looked up once more, how could he be so selfish?

"I mean nothing to you? Am I nothing good to you? I have done things for you most people in this world would not do for you don't you feel loved Ed? Or do I make your life shittier? If I do, just tell me and I'll go" Roy said sadly.

Ed grabbed his arm "No, you do make me feel loved, its true, when you're around I feel like this luckiest person in the world. I was j-just mad; I shouldn't have been so blind..." he trailed off.

"Ed, I know you don't want to die alone, and I don't want to be left alone. Know it or not, you keep me alive Ed, In all Honesty I would be dead by now if it wasn't for you, it's true, no lie, let me drop dead if it is." Roy said "So understand Ed, I want to be with you even in death, so please, understand..."

Roy tried again and intersected his lips with Ed's he swarmed his tongue in his cavern, narrowing his eyebrows _come on Ed _Roy pleaded in his head, this time it was success. Ed joined in. Roy was happy with Ed's decisions; fully aware of the consequences he would have to suffer through later on.

Roy started to push Edward up the wall so he would be kissing more up than down. Licking and battling between the two was a lustful war. Ed, feeling guilty because he should be stopping this instead of going through with it, he did not want Roy's life shortened because of him but if Roy wanted it...

Roy, feeling guilty knowing Ed was feeling that way

However, there love was stronger then guilt and they were about to prove that.

Roy was holding up Ed against the wall lovingly kissing lustfully, but at the same time having difficulty leaving him up because the shower wall was wet. Ed noticed this and wrapped his legs around Roy so he wouldn't slide down, hit the floor, and ruin the moment.

Roy licked the bottom of his lovers lip and slowly made it down to his lover's neck suckling and reliving the taste of it, he forgot how wonderfully scrumptious it tasted, like candy. Roy had a real sweet tooth for Ed and was about to have a full helping of his favorite treat.

Ed titled his head "Aah...ah...ah" Ed breathed, pushing Roy's head against his neck so he could have a better taste. Roy bit his lip oh how he missed this taste so much. He licked his neck again, just another taste. Ed lifted his head and moaned the way Roy always wanted him too, sexy but innocent.

He made his way back up to his lips and sucked on the younger boys tongue tenderly, licking it, savoring it, loving it. Roy wanted to examine his body more, for him to do that Ed had to be in the laying position. Feeling the steamy water on his face, he slowly turned around kissing Ed's neck, bending on his knees to the floor he started back on the boy's lips again, while gently laying him on the soaked bathroom floor.

Roy had to admit, moist Edward was a hell of a lot sexier then dry Edward, his gleaming hair covering over his lovely face, such beauty.

Roy kissed him, Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck so he could FULLY taste Roy, and he tasted damn good. He let go when he felt Roy was ready to continue with his so called 'mission'

He kissed his neck making his way down to his nipple licking it and rolling his tongue. Ed moaned deeply in his throat Ed was one piece of work, he was perfect. Perfect body, face, the works; Roy forgot how delicious he tasted his moist body just made it more desirable.

He moved to the other nipple so it wouldn't get lonely, Ed widen his legs as he felt himself getting a erection now Roy felt something poking him, he knew what it was and didn't want it to be to left out of the fun, even so it wasn't going to be left out.

Roy knew Ed's erection needed more attention then his nipples, he licked his naval making Ed stomach cave in; it rather tickled. He came up and kissed Ed again assuring things were all right. He trailed his tongue down lower, and lower until he got to the area that needed the most attention.

Roy trailed his tongue up Ed's erect problem as the shower water sprayed its sweet liquid all over his and Ed's body. Roy licked the side, got to the top, and sucked, hard.

Ed bucked "Ahh!!"

Roy moved his head up and down covering it with his mouth taking over its territory "Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha!!" Ed continued to show he liked the treatment he was receiving. Roy came up making a puckering sound, licking his lips he crawled back over Ed and kissed him again.

See, the thing about doing it in the shower is that you don't need lube because it is already wet. Yep, the best place to have sex, plus there is a drain, an awesome place.

Roy rubbed his hand all over the tile to make his hand more moist for Ed. Roy kissed him deeply as he slowly set his finger at Ed's entrance, he poked the outside of it so Ed won't be surprised if he felt pressure. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck still lip locking.

Roy forced two fingers in; Ed stopped kissing gritting his teeth in pain. He didn't remember it hurting so much, I guess since they haven't done it in along time. When they use to do a lot, he wouldn't really feel pain just straight pleasure.

Roy kissed him again "ssshhh it's alright, relax" Roy said so sweetly you can taste it. Ed did, not only because he said so, because for a minute he reminded him of his mother. Yeah, his voice sounded so sweet and flowing it reminded him of his mom when she would tell him to stop crying.

Roy moved his two fingers gently inside him so he could get used to the feel of it. Ed gripped his shoulders still feeling pain surging through him. Roy was hoping to find that spot soon and did. He could tell when Ed threw his head back.

"Ahh...ah...ah..." Ed moaned every time Roy thrusted his fingers he added another and thrusted more "AHH!" Ed grits his teeth and rocked his hips so he could meet Roy's hand at the same time. He gripped Roy's shoulder harder as he rocked his hips faster his excitement was increasing greatly.

Roy took his fingers out for something bigger, Ed face was flushed and was a little prepared for what was about to happen next. Ed slowly laid down on the wet tile slowly as Roy rested his legs on his waist. He looked down at his younger lover, the look he gave Ed was not in lust but in pure love, Ed noticed that too. He knew he wasn't doing this because he was horny; he was doing this in actual love. Those words he said earlier was true, every vowel and alphabet that came out of his mouth was true.

Roy positioned himself for Ed's entrance he knew after he did this he will be set for life, as in his life span will shorten he hasn't forgotten about Ed's situation and doesn't really care, as long as he can live and die in peace with Ed. Roy forced himself in the first time to quickly get the sharp pain Ed would be feeling over with. Ed put his head back "o-ow" he studdered

"I'm sorry" Roy kissed him "the pain will soon be over" he assured

Roy slowly grind inside him trying his best for his own excitement get ahead of him, he will not enjoy this until Ed enjoys it. Roy continued his pace until Ed moaned, LOUD.

" Roy..." he moaned

That moan told Roy the pain was over he tangled his fingers with Ed's and started to go faster.

Roy gave a throaty moan as Ed's coils would contract his length and take hold of it wasn't too tight or too loose. Roy started to increase speed every few thrust "Ahhh! Roy!!" Ed moaned as his fingers tightened on around Roy's fingers "Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

(PLEASE, save your sick and twisted fantasies after it is over, no drooling, and try your best to keep your pants zipped up -wink- XD!)

Just to hear Ed screaming like that, screaming his name out like that, he missed it and didn't want to let it go. Roy went faster hearing his satisfied squeals.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!! Roy!!"

Roy untangled his fingers, bent down, and wrapped his arms around Ed's neck, while thrusting, hard. He continued going as shower water splashed on his back as light as rain on a spring morning, he went faster " Roy!!" Ed screamed "I-Ah!-I l-Ahh!-love you!!"

At the sound of love it was full throttle all the way Roy felt like his veins was about to pop, how long could he keep this up? Ed wrapped his arms around Roy; the pleasure was too much he clawed his nails in his back. Ed started to cry, it felt so good, he hasn't felt so...loved.

" Roy!!!" Ed squealed

Ed's eyes rolled to the back of his head

Roy grit his teeth sweat plopping down his head as he felt himself cumming, but at the same time a huge cramp coming in his leg. Roy gave a few more hard thrust and came inside him.

However, the problem was that Ed had not come yet. Roy continued until his lover was satisfied. It seemed to take forever Ed continued to squeal "Please Ed...cum...cum Ed..." Roy said through his breathing; still going. He grabbed Ed's cock with one hand to help his lover out; every time he thrust, his hand would go to the beat of his movements

"Ah!! Please Roy...so close..." Ed dug his nails in. "Ahh!" Ed brought his head back "Almost...please!! Ahh!" he bucked his hips as he came "Ah!!" as soon Ed came Roy got a cramp in his leg he fell on top of Edward drained of energy and stamina. He could not say anything, literally. He was completely out of breath feeling as if he just ran a marathon.

Ed was also breathing hard

Roy coughed while he was breathing.

Man he was really going during there moment of passion, he probably wouldn't do that again.

"Thank you, Roy," Ed said "for...for showing me that I'm not alone, I never was ever since I met you"

Roy mustard all his strength to get up and look in Ed's eyes "I feel the same way" Roy smiled. Ed smiled and kissed his lips "I'm glad"

Roy started to laugh with Ed following afterwards they smiled and laughed at shower water still sprinkled on them "Oh shit..." Roy said as he fell back down on Ed body.

"What's wrong?"

"I got a cramp in my leg"

"Well that's for going so damn fast" Ed scoffed

Roy turned his head and whispered in his lover's ear "just to see you like that was all worth it." Ed blushed and turned his HEAD "your too damn romantic" Ed said roughly.

"Also, I think you have a little explaining to do" Roy whispered

"About what?"

"You being resistant the past two months, why?"

"Ohh" Ed chuckled nervously "that..."

* * *

Roy and Ed were sitting on the couch down stairs. Roy was lying on his stomach while Ed was sitting on top of him massaging the cramp out of his leg he also explained Roy about how he was on lent. "Lent huh?" Roy groaned in the cushion felt Ed's palms on the back of his muscles 

"Yeah" Ed smiled nervously "at first I was just playing, I was wondering how you would act without me telling you, if I knew it would cause all this I wouldn't have done it"

"Well next time tell me, if you would have told me I wouldn't have acted the way I did. You shouldn't do things like that Ed," Roy stated. "I'm sorry," Ed sounded disappointed in himself.

"Naw, even so I shouldn't have done or acted the way I did." Roy sighed

Ed smiled "Right here?" He moved his fingers and massaged the back of his thigh

"A little higher" Roy muffled into the cushion

He moved his hands higher "right here?"

"A little bit higher"

Right moved his hands on Roy's butt "right here?" He asked

"Yeah right there perfect" Roy was smirking on the couch cushion

"You are real A-class pervert you know that?" Ed snickered

"I do have cramp there" Roy lied

"Liar" Ed smiled as he moved his hands back down and massaged Roy's leg. Ed sat there for a while moving his hands "I hope you know the consequences Roy" Ed had said.

Roy turned his head slightly "Of course, and took the risk anyway. I would have thought you would have known me better than that Ed" Roy smiled.

"Of course..." Ed continued to do what he was doing.

"Anyway you seemed like you were really enjoying it, of course, that was my view anyway," Roy stated as he laid face on the cushion once more.

"Oh, it was truly amazing, as usual." Ed smirked thinking Roy deserved a compliment Ed smiled but it soon turned into a frown "You know we have to go to the clinic to make sure right?"

"Yeah..." Roy sighed, "even though I have hint what the news is"

"It doesn't hurt to check though"

"Yeah I know..."

There was a brief silence after that statement " Roy, your muscles are really tense, where's the Bengay?" he continued to rub "it's in our bathroom in our room in the first cabinet at the bottom" Roy answered

Ed jumped off his back and went to the instructed place Roy told him he looked in the cabinet and found it, but that is when he spotted an open box on the sink Ed picked it up and read it.

"Viagra?" Ed thought on it and smirked "no wonder he went to the pharmacy that big idiot" he put it down and walked back downstairs.

* * *

The next day they both went to the clinic, the next day to get Roy tested. Ed saw they didn't have the nurse from last week he told the one he hadn't seen before that he was all ready checked. The women said it was a policy thing he had to be tested again, he didn't know how that worked but he didn't argue. 

Yes, the pressure was on when a week passed by

Ed sat by the phone reading a book while Roy was upstairs taking a shower.

The phone wrung

He stared at it for the longest; he swallowed hard, and answered it after what seemed like ten minutes. "Hel-hello?" Ed answered swallowing his spit waiting what they were about to say.

Roy was coming down stairs drying his hair; he looked at Ed seeing tears coming from his eyes his eyes went wide. He must have it or it could be something worst.

Tears were rolling down the young boy's cheek

Roy walked closer to Ed ready to comfort or do anything that would help him stop crying.

_We are so sorry Mr Elric_

"It-it's alright," he said between tears

_Are you all right Mr-_

"Ye-yes I'm fine," Ed said. Ed hung up the phone. He stood up and stumbled towards Roy, Roy wrapped him in his arms "it's all right Edward we can do this. We CAN get through this it will get better, I promise."

Ed looked up and smiled "No, we won't" he said "the-they said that-that"

"If it hurts then don't say it Ed"

"No, you don't understand" Ed looked happy "they said the women who did my last test results got them mixed up with somebody else's, and you don't have anything either Roy! They mixed up my test results Roy! They mixed up my test results!!" Ed laughed

Roy looked down surprised at first then gave a huge grin; he threw Ed in the air and caught him "Hell yes!!" Ed kissed him all over his cheek. "Ok! Ok! Roy!!" Ed laughed, but Ed had to admit he was happy too.

"Lets celebrate!" Roy said as he set Ed down on his two feet

"How are we going to do that?" Ed asked

"THREE HOUR MATRESS PARTY UPSTAIRS!" Roy picked up Ed bridal style and walked steps "wait a minute you old pervert I have to call Alphonse and tell him the good news!" he struggled out of his arms and walked to the phone.

"You told Alphonse about...?"

"Yeah, that's why he asked to talk to me last week at the Easter thing" Ed smiled as he dialed the phone. It wrung about fours times until Alphonse finally answered

"Y...yes?" he sounded tired as in running tired

"Hey, Alphonse are you ok?" Ed asked

"Yeah just tired...whats...up?"

"I just got a call from the clinic and they told me they mixed up my test results and Roy's clean too!"

"That's great!" Alphonse laughed tiredly "Oh brother I have to attend back to something I'll call you back ok?"

"Ok!" Ed hung up the phone

"What did he say?"

"He said he had to attend back to something I'm guessing work" Ed shrugged

Roy thought on it for a second "hmm..." that's when he gave a smirk "I bet Al and Winry are having sex right now as we speak"

"What? No!" Ed scoffed

"Ok then call back and ask"

He did

"What!? Ed why are you asking me that!?"

"Well I and Roy want to know..."

"...bye Ed, Ill call you later"

Ed put down the phone and looked at Roy flatly, "there not having sex"

"I bet there are"

"I bet there not"

"Ok then lets have a bet then" Roy smiled

"What are the wages?"

"You give me head until I cum, and you stay hard for one day so you know what I suffered for two months"

"And mine"

"If your right I wash and clean everything the house for a straight month bet?" Roy put his hand out "bet" Ed grabbed his hand and shook it.

Here we go with there stupid antics again.

* * *

Dude that was my second lemon and the longest ass chapter I have written in my life I know some of you went straight to th yaoi scene. I hate when people just skip to that part, it's like I wasted extra words and people don't read them. Well any way XD!! 

However, stay tune for bloopers and deleted scenes missing sex scenes and hilarious scenes too.

Moreover, for the chapter after that you ask Ed and Roy questions example:

**Dear both Ed and Roy,**

**Is there going to be a sequel?**

**sincerely, cutemonic fox**

All questions will be answered none will be left out I assure you.

The questions you send can be to Ed, Roy or both. BYE!!!


End file.
